Enough To Keep You
by FrostyFingers
Summary: Liz is in highschool when she meets Red and crushes on him immediately... AU fic that's been bothering me for months now [Lizzington]
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Alright, so first of all: this is AU. Like AU all the way. I've been thinking about this, dreaming about it for a while. This has been sitting on my computer for a month now, but people (yes, I'm looking at you guys) have been pushing me into posting it. So here we go. Special thanks to Clara and Ash for giving me direction and beta-ing this and also a huge thanks to Kelly for helping with the title!

**Disclaimer:** I think it's obvious that I do not own TBL or anything else really. I do not make money with fanfics... that'd be too great actually. Credit for the song, I now have stuck in my head, goes to Matchbox Twenty - Bright Lights

_Baby, baby, baby when all your love is gone_  
_ Who will save me from all I'm up against out in this world_  
_ And maybe, maybe, maybe_  
_ You'll find something that's enough to keep you_  
_ But if the bright lights don't receive you_  
_ You should turn yourself around and come on home_

**Enough To Keep You**

**Chp. 1**

"Come on, Liz. Let's just walk past the idiot. You don't even need to look in his direction," Amy told her friend, trying to balance the tray that carried her lunch in one hand, while her other arm awkwardly held her purse in place.

Liz groaned. "Great. Can't we just eat inside?"

"The sun's shining. It's summer. All the seniors are outside. I'm single, and wearing a skirt, do you need me to say anything else?"

Fourteen year old Liz rolled her eyes. "And you can't find a boyfriend another time?"

Amy gave her a look. "I'm not looking for a boyfriend, just some fun. You should try it."

The brunette snorted. "Right. Let's just get this over with."

The couple continued walking over the grass, looking for a free spot. Well, Liz was, while Amy tried locating a group of cute guys they could chat up.

"Liz, babe, wait up." They heard a boy call after them.

"Fuck," she mumbled under her breath, stopping in her tracks.

The boy rounded her with a sly grin. "Hey, babe."

"Tom, I asked you not to call me that. I'm not, nor will I ever be your 'babe'," she spoke the words with a death glare.

His grin didn't waver. "Why don't we have lunch together, talk about whatever's eating you up?"

Tom was seventeen and apparently had a crush on her. Liz didn't like him one bit. He was acting as if he owned her, and he actually dared to tell her off for hanging with her best guy friend. It was crazy really. His glasses made him look harmless, but she knew he was anything but. He hung out with some really weird guys, and there was a mean glint in his eyes at times; Liz wasn't sure whether she should be scared or not.

"I don't want to eat with you. I don't even want to speak with you. Just leave me alone."

"You heard her," Amy backed her up. "Find someone else."

"Shut up, blondie!" He spat. "No one asked you."

"Just fuck off, Tom," Liz said and started walking away.

He grabbed her arm and roughly pulled at her, making her drop the tray she was holding. "We weren't done here, so don't you dare walk away from me when I talk to you." His voice was laced with venom.

"Is there a problem?" Another voice asked.

Liz turned her head and looked straight into the face of a more than handsome guy. His hair was blond and had an involuntary side part to the left, and though the top was slightly longer, it was short cropped at the sides and the back. His eyes were a sparkling mixture of green and grey and even blue. There was something about him that drew her to him, stranger that he was.

"None of your damn business!" Tom spat.

"Thomas, I think the lady asked you to leave," Mr. Handsome said. "There's no need to be even more rude than you were already towards her. Is that how you usually treat women?"

His voice was rich, sending a shiver down her spine. She couldn't take her eyes off him, and she noticed that people had stopped eating to look at them.

Tom glared at him, not releasing Liz's arm. "I told you, it's none of your business, so fuck off while I'm talking to my girl."

The mouth of Mr. Handsome twitched once before he grabbed Tom's wrist and twisted it, making him release the girl and cry out in pain. The blond leaned in to whisper in his ear. It was too low for Liz to hear, but she witnessed Tom's eyes widen slightly. Her savior twisted Tom's wrist once more before releasing it and pushing at his chest.

"Scram," he said dangerously. Tom didn't make him say it twice as he took off, with his tail between his legs.

Liz knelt down to pick up the wrapped food and put it back on her wooden tray. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the blond doing the same. It only took seconds, and when they were done, he gently put his hand to her arm, right where Tom had grabbed her. "Are you okay?" His voice was soft.

The blue-eyed girl looked up at him, startled at how close he was. "I'm okay. Thank you for making him leave."

Mr. Handsome nodded and gave her a smile. He was beautiful really, with his long golden eyelashes fluttering against his skin. "Does your boyfriend give you a lot of trouble?"

Liz grimaced. "He's NOT my boyfriend. The thought alone makes me want to puke."

He looked in the direction Tom had run off to. "You should be careful. The guy obviously thinks he is and isn't shy about it either."

She nodded and sighed. "I know."

The guy picked up the tray and stood, holding out his hand for her to take. She gladly took it and he helped her into a standing position. Only when he held her hand in his a little longer did Liz realize which hand she had extended towards him. She pulled slightly, but he didn't let go. Instead he let his thumb caress over the scarred skin, the fire had left. His eyes went to hers and Liz saw nothing but sympathy and understanding in them before he slowly let go.

"Liz?" Amy chose that moment to address her. "I think I saw some of our girls back there," she said carefully. Not sure about the whole scene.

"Well you shouldn't keep your friends waiting then." Mr. Handsome smiled.

"Thank you," Liz told him again.

He gently touched her arm again, his warmth seeping through to her skin. "My pleasure. Take care of yourself, Lizzie." He spoke the nickname as if they had been friends for years, but Liz found she didn't mind that much. With another smile, he turned to leave.

"Wait!" She grabbed his arm, which was covered by a leather jacket. She waited until he looked at her again. "What's your name?"

A grin spread over his lips and Liz felt her heart flutter. "You can call me Red."

**AN:** Let me know if you would like to have some more. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Wow! So, I didn't know people would actually like this AU stuff, but I sure am glad you do! Some asked what Red looks like in this fic and though I do love James in Tuff Turf and Pretty in Pink, I absolutely adore his hair in Storyville. So let's make him a mix of Tuff Turf, wearing a nice leather jacket and tight fitting pants with Storyville hair, how does that sound? Thanks for the feedback, guys! This fic isn't even finished, but Madi pushed me! Bad girl! Let's hope I can pull this off. Special thanks to jackandsamforever, who beta-ed this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TBL or James Spader *sigh*

_Feeling my hands start shaking_  
_ Hearing your voice I'm overjoyed_  
_ I'm sorry but I have no choice_  
_ You're only getting better_

__**"Overjoyed"**_ \- Matchbox Twenty  
_

**Enough To Keep You**

**Chp. 2**

"What was that?"

Liz watched the retreating back of her savior and sighed. "I don't know," she said to her friend.

"Well, he sure was cute." Liz rolled her eyes. "And did you see that ass?"

She turned to Amy. "Really?" She asked flatly. "Maybe you should go find him, get his number." They started making their way over to a table in the back.

"Mhm… I don't think that would do much good. Seems like he has his eye set on someone else," Amy said.

Liz eyed her friend and sat down on a bench. "What are you saying?"

They started unwrapping their sandwiches. "Just that I can't remember a time when a guy displayed such a lack of interest in me. I think he likes you."

Liz rolled her eyes again but she couldn't help the butterflies in her tummy. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious. The way he made that bastard bail, how he looked at you and then helped you up. Did you really let him touch your scar? You never let me do that!" Amy mock-complained.

Liz looked towards the entrance of the building again, willing the cute blond to come out again. Maybe she could actually manage to talk to him. She could stare at him and daydream at least. She could still smell the leather of his jacket, still feel the warmth of his touch.

"Oh, you're so crushing on him."

Her head shot around and she looked at her grinning friend. "Am not!"

"Liz, we've been best friends ever since you pushed that kid off the swing so I could have a turn. That was ten years ago; I think I know your tells by now. And right now, you're giving it all away. You're crushing on your knight in shining armor."

She bit her lip, knowing full well that her friend was right. "He is kinda cute."

"Are you kidding me? He's hot. Like really hot! What did he say his name was?"

Liz smiled. "Red."

"Red?" Amy asked. "That sounds interesting. Well, let's hope we can find him again." She watched as her childhood friend smiled off into the distance. She was a goner, even if she was denying it at the moment. "Scott, you so have a crush on him," she pointed out, taking a bite of her sandwich.

This time Liz didn't argue. What Amy said wasn't all that off-target. There was something about him, Red, the guy who had come out of nowhere and protected her. And damn it all to hell, he was hot!

A couple of days later, Liz had given up searching the hallways for her hero. It was as if he didn't want to be found and was nowhere to be seen. Liz really didn't want to go asking everyone if they knew someone named Red. That would be pathetic.

She was sitting at a table with some girls from her AP psych class listening as Amy told one of her infamous stories. The girl could talk to no end, how she would ever manage to become a shrink was beyond her. She would never let her patients get a word in edgewise. Liz played with the straw in her beverage, she couldn't wait to get home. It was Friday, and in only a couple of more hours she would be free and ready for the weekend.

"Ladies." She knew that voice! Her head snapped up towards the source. "Lizzie," he greeted her with a smile.

She almost forgot to breathe at the sight of him. His eyes sparkled and his smile was infectious, making one spread over her face as well. "Hi." Liz felt her friend kick her leg under the table, but she couldn't bring herself to say more.

"Hi there! I'm Amy." Her friend came to the rescue. "I was with Liz the other day."

"I remember." He held out his hand towards her. "Nice to meet you, Amy. Red."

The blonde eagerly shook it. "Red. That's an interesting name."

He gave her a smile. "Nickname. Lizzie, do you have a moment?" He asked, his eyes settling on their target again.

"Uhm… sure."

Red's smile widened and he held out his hand to help her up from the bench. As they walked to a secluded spot, Liz could feel his hand at the small of her back just resting there. It seemed odd, but at the same time it didn't. He waited until she had sat down and then lowered himself onto the bench next to her.

"How are you?"

She shot him a quick smile. "Fine, you?"

He nodded, noting her discomfort. It was kind of adorable. "I'm fine as well, thank you. Did dear Thomas approach you again?"

Her smile disappeared at the mention of his name and she absently rubbed the spot where he had grabbed her. "No, he didn't. Thanks to you."

"Did he hurt you badly?" Red asked, seeing how she touched her arm.

"Mhm? No, it's fine. Just a bruise."

She could see something change in his eyes. "He left a bruise?"

"It's nothing really. I'm sure he didn't mean to."

Red looked at her for a long moment. "Why are you defending him, Lizzie?"

"I'm not," she answered quickly and then sighed. "I just don't want to cause any trouble."

His lips twitched into a smile and his gaze softened. "I'm sure you couldn't possibly cause any trouble." He gently tucked an errant strand of hair that had somehow managed to fall from her ponytail behind her ear.

"You'd be surprised." She grinned and he chuckled.

"Lizzie?" She looked at him expectantly. "Would you like to go to the movies tomorrow? We could have dinner afterwards."

Liz felt her heart banging against her sternum. "Uhm."

"I'd really like to get to know you better."

Was he asking her on a date? How should she respond? She had never been on a real date before.

"Lizzie?" He asked and Liz realized that she had been quiet for too long.

"Uh… this is going to sound really stupid."

"I doubt it," he replied.

She fiddled with her fingers and then stroked her scar, not knowing that that drew his eyes to her hand. "I'd have to ask my dad."

He was silent for a moment. "Just how old are you, Lizzie?"

"Fourteen," she mumbled.

"Really?" He asked and his voice sounded surprised. "I'd have never thought so."

Liz sighed. "Yeah… I guess that's a problem then."

He put his hand over hers, stopping her from rubbing her scar raw. "Age is just a number. It's not an issue for me; for your dad it probably is though."

"Right." Was she really going to get emotional about this? Her damn hormones could at least wait until she got home.

"How about lunch instead. Then ice cream in the park?"

She looked up and saw him smiling at her. "Just how old are you, Red?" She asked back and his smile widened.

"Eighteen."

She would be turning fifteen soon and even if she wasn't, she really wanted to meet him and to get to know him more. "I guess age _is_ just a number," she replied, smiling widely at him.

"Wonderful. I'll pick you up around noon then?" He asked and she nodded enthusiastically. "I'll need your address."

"Oh, uh, right! Let me just… I need…" She was stuttered and she knew it. She could feel the heat creeping up her neck. This was so embarrassing.

"Here." He held out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Uh, thanks." She could already see herself being stood up. There was surely more than enough girls craving his attention. Most of them definitely older than her and more… accustomed to this kind of stuff. She scribbled down her address anyway and handed the paper back.

"Thank you," he said, folding it carefully and putting it in his wallet. He covered her hand with his and squeezed it lightly, making her look at him. "I'll see you tomorrow at noon then." Liz couldn't help but smile, and Red didn't hesitate to return it.

After saying their goodbyes, she went back to her friends and sat down next to Amy. "So?"

"What?"

"Spill the beans, girl!" All eyes were on her.

"Well," she started slowly, "I guess I'm meeting him tomorrow." The girls started squealing and everyone spoke at once while Liz just laughed at their antics, feeling better than she had ever felt before.

She couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thank you for all that great feedback! I'm glad you're enjoying this! Special thanks to tmmachado and my gutterbug, greeneyesandgoldenlashes, for reading through this and for pushing me into posting this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

_Shouldn't be so complicated_  
_ Just hold me and then_  
_ Just hold me again_

_Can you help me I'm bent_  
_ I'm so scared that I'll never _  
_ Get put back together_

_ You're breaking me in_  
_ And this is how we will end_  
_ With you and me bent_

_**"Bent"** \- Matchbox Twenty_

**Enough To Keep You**

**Chp. 3**

Friday had ended rather quickly after all, and with some unneeded advice, which really was over the top, Amy had dropped her best friend off at home; promising to cover for her in case her dad asked.

She was just finishing washing the dishes after dinner, when her dad approached her. "Say, pumpkin, what do you think we should do tomorrow?"

"Sorry, Dad, I'm actually already busy tomorrow."

"Oh really? What are you doing?" He asked.

"We were thinking lunch and then the park," Liz replied, hoping she wouldn't have to lie about her plans the following day.

"Do you need some money?" Her dad pulled out his wallet and held out a twenty dollar bill towards her. "Here, take this."

Liz shook her head. "I'm good, Dad. Thanks."

"Just take it, pumpkin. You never know," he said, pushing the bill into her hand.

She smiled and pushed herself up on her tiptoes, placing a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks, Daddy." Liz already felt bad for not telling him the whole truth, but she didn't want to cause any drama too early.

Falling asleep that night had deemed to be a little problematic. All she could think about was _him_. His eyes, his smile, his voice, his _scent_... If he didn't show up tomorrow, she would be so crushed. Liz quickly pushed those thoughts away and instead focused on his hair, wondering what it would feel like between her fingers. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning she showered and brushed her teeth, then stood in front of her closet debating what to wear. It was a nightmare. Was this what other girls did every day? This was crazy. She had never really given a second thought about her wardrobe... until now.

Deciding she was lost without her, Liz called her best friend. Amy picked up on the fourth ring, still half asleep. "What do you want?"

"I don't know what to wear!"

The other girl groaned. "Clothes."

"Amy, I'm serious. I don't know what to wear! I... I don't know. I'm gonna cry!" She knew that that wasn't so far from the truth.

She heard rustling and imagined her friend sitting up against the headboard of her bed. "Alright, Liz, calm down. First of all, find the tightest pair of jeans you own."

"What?"

"Trust me. You have a great body, show him just how great it is."

Liz swallowed hard. "Are you crazy?"

"Probably," Amy replied. "Just do it, Liz. He's gonna love it." She sighed and rummaged around her closet before pulling out some jeans. "Got them?"

"Got them," she confirmed.

"Color?"

"Black."

"Good. Black's good," her friend mused. "Now. I remember you buying that cute blouse a couple of months back. You haven't worn it yet, right?"

"Which one?"

"The red one, of course," Amy made sure she drew out the color part.

Liz already held the cloth in her hand. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Liz! His nickname is 'Red'. Don't you think he'll appreciate this at least a little?"

She released a long breath. "I don't know. I don't know anything. Amy, I can't do this. I don't know -"

"Now hold on. You're panicking. It's gonna be fine, you'll see. He likes you and he wants to meet you. Just be yourself." Liz sat on her bed, absently fingering the material of her blouse. "Liz -"

"Thanks, Amy. Sorry for waking you."

"Liz." Her tone told her that her friend knew this was BS.

"I need to get ready. I'll talk to you later. Sleepover? My dad said he's going to go play poker tonight."

"Count me in!"

After hanging up, Liz started getting dressed, still not entirely sure about her choice of wardrobe and then put on her favorite perfume, hoping that he would like it.

It was 11:50 am when Liz heard the doorbell ring. She quickly made her way towards the front of the house and opened the door, not able to hold the surprise when it was actually Red standing in front of her.

"You really thought I'd ditch you," were the first words out of his mouth.

Liz grimaced. "I wasn't sure," she said truthfully.

He nodded. "I'll have to work harder on convincing you to think otherwise then." He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to her cheek. "Hello, Lizzie," he said, deeply inhaling her scent.

"Hi, Red."

He took in her appearance and wet his lips unconsciously. He began to work his jaw, his muscles flexing at the movement. "You look great. And you smell even better." She blushed slightly, making him smile at her before extending his arm. "Shall we?"

Liz linked her arm with his and let herself be led to his car, smiling when they finally reached it. "Of course."

"Mhm?" He looked at her.

"It had to be a red Mustang, right?"

He chuckled at her words and opened the car door, helping her in. It had to be the first time anyone helped her into a car. It felt nice. He had manners alright. Red rounded the vehicle and got in behind the steering wheel. "Ready?"

"Ready. Where are we going anyway?"

He shot her a grin. "I thought we could kind of combine things. The weather looks good. How would you feel about a picnic?"

"That sounds great!" Liz smiled.

He made a show of clutching at his chest, while pulling out on the road. "I had hoped you'd say that."

They were sitting on the blanket he had brought, comfortably chatting away. He had prepared all the food himself and Liz was actually surprised how he had put everything together, paying attention to details. Not like she was one to talk. She managed to burn water.

"So." She smiled.

"So?" He smiled back.

"Red. Where does that come from?"

He brushed some imaginary lint from his pants. "It stems from my last name. Reddington."

In her head she was already playing with their names, loving the thought of her first name with his last name. "So you do have a real name?" He laughed at her words. "What's your first name?"

He leaned in closer, his nose almost brushing her cheek while his chest was pressed against her arm. "Raymond." The rumble in his chest vibrated straight through her.

A sigh escaped her lips as goosebumps spread over her skin. After pulling herself together, she turned her head to him, they were almost touching now. "So, I can call you Ray?"

He smiled at her. "You can call me anything you want, sweetheart," he replied before leaning in and placing a gentle, lingering kiss to her cheek and Liz's eyes closed on their own volition. She turned her head slightly and brushed her lips with his, enjoying how soft they felt. It took him a moment or two to react, not in the way she had wanted him to however, as he pulled away from her lips, staying close though. "Lizzie," his voice was barely above a whisper. "I don't want to do anything to hurt you."

A tight fist closed around her heart and Liz pulled back, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. She should have known better. He was just being a nice guy and tried letting her down gently, but why had he asked her out in the first place? He should have just stayed away then. Wasn't her first kiss supposed to be memorable? Well, this one surely would be. 'Hey, kids, after my first real kiss, the guy I had a crush on rejected me.' That would be one heck of a story. Without thinking she stood, his eyes followed her every movement, the grey-greenish colored orbs clouded with confusion. She didn't speak as she picked up her bag and started walking away.

She could hear him scramble to his feet, but didn't stop or turn. She was embarrassed. Embarrassed and angry and she had to get away and then lock herself in her room. "Lizzie, wait!" He called after her. The girl just fastened her pace, set on getting away. "Lizzie!"

She realized that he wasn't following her, which only fueled her anger. She was relieved, but also crushed, that he didn't though. She wasn't sure how to handle all of this anyway…


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Thank you so much for your reviews and messages. I'm more than happy that you like this one. Also, I'm super sorry for keeping you waiting, but I've been trying to buy myself some time, because I can't seem to continue fics lately. I get new ideas all the time, but I somehow can't continue the ones I've started already. This one is no exception. That's why I usually don't publish unfinished fics (this glare's for you, Madi!) I will try my very best to get the new chap out asap though, hopefully the new epi will keep you occupied for some time! Special thanks to my wonderful beta and friend, jackandsamforever. You're the best!

Also, if you haven't read **Touch of Your Fingertips** by **hestia-Prytaneum**, you should do so immediately! Can't believe you've been holding out on us!

**Disclaimer:** nothing has changed

_Oh no, I'm gonna be there always_  
_ After the pain has gone away_  
_ The feelings are so strong_  
_ This can be our song_  
_ This can be our song_

_Oh no, I'll never make you cry again_  
_ I'm gonna set things right again_  
_ And I won't let 'em go wrong_  
_ This can be our song_  
_ This can be our song_

_**"Our Song"** \- Matchbox Twenty_

**Chp. 4**

When Liz got home, she fell on her bed face first and started crying. Her heart hurt from the rejection. She had truly believed he would want to kiss her, would want to date her to see what could happen, but she had been wrong after all. The realization only made new tears well up in her eyes.

A couple of hours later, she heard the front door open. It would be Amy, she was sure of it, since her dad was already out and wouldn't return until late. Only moments later her bedroom door opened, confirming her assumption.

"Honestly I wasn't so sure if I'd find you alone in this bed," her friend joked. When she didn't receive a reply, Amy rounded the bed and saw the tears on Liz's cheeks. "What happened? Did he stand you up?!" Liz shook her head. "What then? Did he hurt you? Oh my god, did he? I'm going to kick his ass!" The brunette couldn't hold in the sob, and Amy didn't hesitate pulling her into a hug.

"I-I… he…" She didn't know where to start.

Amy stroked her fingers over her hair. "It's alright. I'm gonna beat him up for you. Did he hit you? Make you do things you didn't wanna do? You can tell me, I'll make him suffer."

"S'not that," Liz croaked.

"What then?"

She took a calming breath, chiding herself for losing it like that. "I… he had prepared a picnic. And he was being… all cute." She sighed. "I asked about his name and he told me that I could call him whatever I wanted. Then he kissed my cheek. I thought… I turned my head and kissed him." Her friend nodded, but kept quiet. "He pulled back after a moment, said something about not wanting to hurt me…"

"That bastard!" Amy exclaimed. "What do you want to do? I can have the football squad beat him up! That sounds good!"

"What? No!"

"Liz, he hurt you! Payback is needed!"

The brunette pulled away from her friend and rubbed a hand over her face. "No. Just… let's just forget about him."

"So, what do you wanna do?"

Liz only thought for a moment. "Eat chocolate!"

The two girls had stayed up for most of the night, eating chocolate and chatting away. Liz was glad to have her friend with her. Amy was an early bloomer and therefore knew more than enough about heartbreak and the pain that came with when you fell for someone who just didn't like you in that way. She would get over it eventually.

Amy and Liz spent all Sunday playing with Hudson, Liz's dog, in the backyard, occasionally taking a break to tan. The blonde successfully took her friend's mind off the guy that had broken her heart. How dare he hurt her bestie!

The following week, Liz had tried staying off the radar as much as possible, rarely leaving the school building at all. She didn't want to run into Red again, not after the embarrassment she had suffered through. She was sure he would appreciate that as well.

Liz and a few of her friends stood by their hallway chatting while the brunette put some of her text books into her locker when someone leaned against the locker next to hers.

"You've been hiding from me," _he_ said.

There was no mistaking that voice, and goosebumps already spread over her skin, but she would not repeat the same mistake twice. Instead of answering, she closed her locker and turned towards her friends.

"Lizzie, can we talk?"

"What do _you_ want?!" Amy spat, managing to look more than a little mean.

Red gave her a look, but his eyes settled back on the brunette again. "Lizzie."

Amy squeezed in between her friend's back and Red, effectively blocking his view. "She doesn't want to talk to you."

Red worked his jaw. "Look, I know you're trying to take care of your friend, but you don't know anything, so I'd appreciate it if I could talk to her. Alone."

"Amy, we need to go," Liz spoke without turning.

Amy raised her brows at the young man in front of her, challenging him, before following the group of girls. Red noticed how she put a comforting hand on her friend's back. Girls, no matter what age, were crazy to talk to. Especially if they got moody.

* * *

In the next few days, Liz just walked by him every time she saw Red in the hallway. He had tried talking to her at first, but Amy had done a good job of diverting him.

It was Saturday, two weeks after the incident, when the brunette walked home from the store. It was her birthday today. Her fifteenth birthday, and she was actually pretty excited. Her girlfriends would be coming over and they would have a pajama party. She enjoyed the simpler things in life, and liked spending as much time as possible with her friends.

When she neared her house, the first thing she noticed was the red convertible parked out front. The next thing was him leaning against the side, watching her watch him. Liz groaned internally. She really didn't want to deal with whatever it was that he wanted now.

"Lizzie," he spoke her name gently, and Liz fought hard against her heart which was telling her to talk to him. She straightened her back and hitched the bag of groceries further up, balancing it on her side while she searched for her keys.

"Where are you?" She mumbled, rummaging through her purse.

She felt his presence before she saw him from the corner of her eye as he reached for her bag of groceries. She didn't loosen her grip while she stoically kept her head down.

"Lizzie, will you stop it and just let me take the bag so you can actually get into the house?" He asked, and she knew full well he was giving her a look. He reached for the bag again and this time she let him, feeling childish for not accepting his help at first.

The girl found her keys and unlocked the front door, pushing it open. "Thanks. I got it from here."

"Can we talk?" She didn't answer, didn't even look at him as she made a grab for her bag. He turned slightly, holding it out of her reach. "Look, whatever you think happened two weeks ago, I'm sure you're wrong. I really liked spending time with you and would like to do so again." At that her eyes shot to his. "What, you think I was rejecting you?" He asked incredulously, and then realization dawned on him. "You think I was rejecting you."

Liz bit her lip and averted her eyes. "Look, can we not do this?"

"Do this here? I agree. Let's go inside," he said and ushered her into the house.

"What? Red!"

He closed the door behind them and wandered off with her groceries. "Nice place. This way to the kitchen?" He asked but didn't wait for her to answer.

She rolled her eyes and followed him. Was this guy serious? "Thanks for the help. I'll take it from here."

"I wasn't," he said.

"You weren't… weren't what?"

Red leaned his hip against the counter next to where she was starting to unpack the bag. "Rejecting you." Liz paused her actions, not sure what to do with that piece of information. "I promise you, sweetheart, I wasn't. I was merely trying to slow things down. My intention was not to hurt you, but that somehow backfired."

She turned her head towards him, looking at his hands instead of his face though. "What are you saying?"

He smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear, letting his fingers caress over her cheek and then down her face and to her arm. "That I enjoyed spending time with you and would like to do it again. If that's what you want."

Liz was baffled. "Why would you want that?"

"Well, because I like you. And you're very beautiful, of course." She blushed at his words. "You don't need to say anything right now. It's okay. That being said." He handed over a big wrapped box that she hadn't even noticed before. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart," he said and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"How did you – I…"

"Open it," he encouraged softly.

Liz took the box from his hands and carefully started unpacking. Once she saw what was inside the box, she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. It was the most beautiful red dress she had ever seen. "Oh my god."

"I take it you like it?" He asked with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

She did, she loved it. But – "This is too much. I can't –"

"Lizzie," he interrupted. "Please, take it. I'm sure you'll look breathtaking in it."

Her fingers ghosted over the silk. It really was beautiful and she wanted to keep it, to wear it. "Red…"

"Lizzie, the school ball is next week. And I wanted to ask you…"

"Yes," she said before he could finish.

"Yes?" He smiled at her.

"Yes!" Liz put the box down and hugged him tightly. "Thank you. So much."

She felt him sigh as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her deeper into his chest. "You're welcome, sweetheart," he whispered and placed a soft kiss into her hair. "I have something else for you."

"Red!" She started to argue, but he shushed her with a move of his hand. He pulled out a much smaller box from the inside of his jacket and opened the lid before handing it to her. Her eyes widened at the contents. Silver stud earrings that held red stones, as well as a beautiful slim necklace with a small red heart-shaped stone sat inside. Her eyes welled up with tears. She didn't even know what to say, so she just leaned close and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

He grinned widely at her, using his thumbs to wipe away the wetness that her tears had left on her cheeks. "Want me to help you put it on?"

"Please."

Red carefully lifted the necklace from the box and turned her around so her back was to him. He fastened the necklace around her and placed a feather light kiss to her exposed skin. "Beautiful," he mumbled.

She turned around and gave him a dazzling smile. "Thank you, Ray."

"You're more than welcome, sweetheart." They shared a moment just looking at each other. "Do you need some help?" He suddenly asked.

"Help?"

"Preparations for your party?"

"How do you even know this stuff?" She asked perplexed, but he just grinned and started unpacking her groceries.

They took care of all the party preparations, and Red chided her for insisting on calling for pizza later that night instead of cooking. After admitting that she had no clue how to cook, he had promised that he would teach her the basics soon.

After putting the finishing touches on their work, they sat on the couch in the living room. "I should probably get going," he said.

"You don't have to!" Liz hurried to say.

Red gave her a grin. "Well, even though I very much enjoy the company of a group full of beautiful women, I think I'd pretty much be the fifth wheel. And I'd be more than preoccupied with shamelessly ogling the only beautiful woman I'm interested in," he added, making Liz blush. He then stood and pulled her up with him. "I hope you'll have a great time with your friends." Red pressed a kiss to her forehead and started walking towards the front door.

"What, I don't even get a birthday kiss?" Liz peeped up, stopping him in his tracks.

He slowly turned around, raising a brow at her in a challenging way. "Would you like a birthday kiss?"

'God, yes!' Her mind screamed at her, or maybe it was her heart. She raised her own brow at him. "If you're up to it."

Red chuckled at her taunting words as he slowly made his way back to her. "Think you can handle that?"

She huffed a laugh. "Yeah, right. As if I–" She didn't get to finish her comeback as his lips covered hers.

His lips were soft as he gently moved them over hers, his one hand finding its way into her hair as his free one settled against her waist. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back, concentrating hard on not screwing this up.

Red pulled away a little and his nose brushed hers. "You think too much, just feel."

"I'm trying," she whispered back.

His thumb caressed over her cheekbone. "Have you ever been kissed like that before?"

"No."

He leaned in a gently touched his lips to hers in a series of little pecks. "Just feel. Don't think." After a moment Liz forgot what she had been worrying about, forgot about where they were and what they were doing. The tip of his tongue traced her bottom lip, before gently coaxing her mouth open. Liz couldn't stop the moan from escaping her throat when their tongues touched. He felt so good, tasted so good, she didn't ever want to stop. Her fingers ran through the hair at the back of his head, gently scratching over his scalp, which made him moan in return. He made her forget her own name. But one thing she did know:

Raymond 'Red' Reddington was one hell of a kisser.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Oh my goodness this has been a chore. I'm having such a hard time writing lately, you wouldn't believe it. After getting my butt kicked by tmmachado, I finally finished this. Thank you for beta-ing this as quickly as you did, redisthenewblackington, I appreciate the help. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I've been getting, they make me giggle like a little girl!

**Disclaimer:** nothing has changed.

_I never felt this way before _  
_I've seen so many islands _  
_I never felt this way before _  
_In this song here I describe him _

_The chariots rise _  
_Up high in the sky _  
_What a fool am I _  
_To fall so in love _  
_What a wonderful dream _  
_It seems to be _  
_'Cause I love him_

_**"Chariots Rise"** \- Lizzie West_

**Enough To Keep You**

**Chp. 5**

The girls had had a wonderful time, especially since Liz had so much to tell them. She had just been kissed by the cutest guy ever, after all. They had stayed awake all night long and chatted and laughed and ate pizza and chocolate. On Sunday Liz and Red talked on the phone for hours. His voice made her shiver and goosebumps spread all over her skin, especially when he dropped it a notch. She was pretty sure that he was actually aware of the effect he had on her.

When Sam got home that evening, he noticed his little girl was practically bouncing through the house, a huge smile adorning her pretty face. He didn't know what had happened, but it must have been something good. As long as she was happy, so was he.

It had been two weeks since her birthday and Liz and her friends found themselves in the class room again, ready to leave for lunch. In only a matter of minutes the much hated Math class would be over. She looked at her watch for what seemed like the hundredth time already, time just didn't pass fast enough.

"Am I boring you, Miss Scott?" Her teacher called her out, obviously having noticed her lack of attention to his class.

'Actually, yes' was on her lips, but before she could form a reply, the bell rang and the other students packed their things together and Liz hurried to leave as well.

"Miss Scott!"

'Shit…' She turned and walked back to her teacher. "Yes, Mr. Miller?"

He gave her a stern look. "You better not be daydreaming next time."

"I won't, Sir," she answered and he dismissed her with a nod.

"Miller being a dick again?" Amy asked when Liz joined her.

She groaned. "You know it. Can his class be any worse?"

The two made their way outside and sat at a table with their friends. It was a sunny day, but still a little chilly, so Liz pulled her jacket tightly around her body.

"Liz, that necklace is super cute!" Kelly exclaimed. Liz looked up in surprise, her fingers instantly going to the gift Red had gotten her. "Where did you get it?"

"It was a birthday present," she answered with a dreamy smile.

"From her boooyfriend," Amy drew out.

"I sure hope you're talking about me."

All heads shot towards where the voice had come from. "We're always talking about you, hotshot," Amy said with a wink.

Red chuckled and then bent down. "Hello, sweetheart," he said and leaned in to softly kiss Liz, his warm palm resting against her cheek.

"Awwww." The remaining girls cooed at them.

When they broke apart, Red extended his hand towards her and pulled her to her feet.

"Are you gonna make a habit of stealing my bestie?" Amy asked.

"I will get her back to you in a minute," he smiled and pulled Liz with him.

They walked the short distance towards one of the buildings and rounded the corner for some privacy. As soon as they were out of sight, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her again, this time with passion. She wound her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers through his hair. He smelled so wonderful. Warm and fresh, but with a hint of leather. He pressed his mouth hard against hers before pulling back, resting his forehead against her.

"I missed you," he spoke softly, his arms closing around her waist to pull her even closer.

"I missed you, too," she said, truly meaning it, even though they had just seen each other the day before. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"That school dance is next week. And I wanted to ask my girlfriend to be my date. Any thoughts?" Liz felt him smile against her head.

"You already asked me," she answered.

"Mhm... but I didn't ask you as my girlfriend," Red argued. "So would it be okay if I canceled our date and take my girlfriend instead?"

Liz laughed and pulled away from him to look into his smiling face. "You're so silly!"

He let his left index finger trail over her cheek. "You're incredibly beautiful when you smile." She leaned up to kiss him softly. "I've been thinking sweetheart."

"I hope you didn't overexert yourself," Liz smirked.

"Cheeky," he said, gently pinching her side. "So, I'd very much like to meet your dad."

"No, you don't," she answered quickly and Red had to smile.

"But I do," he replied.

Liz groaned and put her head back on his shoulder. "Believe me when I tell you he's not the easiest person to be around."

"You can't hide me forever, Lizzie."

"I'm not," she protested, tightening her arms around his waist. "But I know my dad. It won't be pretty."

He pressed his lips into her hair. "It'll be fine, you'll see."

THEBLACKLISTTHEBLACKLISTTHEBLACKLIST

"And you're going to the same school?" Sam asked, sitting on the couch opposite his daughter and her new boyfriend.

"We do, Sir. That is why I'd like to ask your permission to take Lizzie as my date for the upcoming school dance."

Sam nodded. "And how old are you, Raymond?"

Red opened his mouth to answer, but Liz beat him to it. "He's seventeen, dad." The young man tensed slightly, but didn't react otherwise.

"Well, you two have fun then," he said.

"Ray, you wanted to help me with Math," Lizzie said, standing up and Red followed suit.

"Keep your hands to yourself, young man," Sam told him.

"I will sit on them, Sir," Red replied and followed his girlfriend upstairs.

Once they closed the door, the blonde turned towards Liz. "What the hell, Lizzie? Why did you lie to him?"

She leaned against her desk and crossed her arms over her chest. "I told you he would freak out. He can't know you're eighteen!" She whispered fiercely.

He shook his head. "You can't lie to your dad about this. He's gonna find out and it will be even worse."

"You don't understand! He's overprotective! I won't be allowed to see you anymore," she tried to argue.

"Lizzie, I will not lie about this. We come clean right now or we don't do this at all," Ray told her. The girl gasped and tears welled up in her eyes, spilling over and instantly running down her cheeks. "No, no, no." He walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands. "That's not what I meant. Just... just let me make this right." He kissed her softly. "I want to be with you. But I want this to be honest from the beginning. No lies."

She sniffed and wiped some of the salty wetness from her eyes. "He's gonna say no."

"You let me worry about this. We're going to be okay. I promise." He cocked his head to the side and mustered her. "No more tears, sweetheart," Red said gently and leaned in to kiss her again. "I'll be right back."

The young man walked back downstairs and looked for the father of his girlfriend, finding him in the kitchen. "Mr. Milhoan?"

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid there was some sort of misunderstanding," Red started. "I'm eighteen, not seventeen. I just wanted to come clear on this."

Sam regarded him intently. "I admire your honesty, son, but I can't let you date my fifteen year old daughter."

He licked his lips. "I know that you think that I'm just like the other guys out there, but I'm not."

He leaned back against the kitchen counter, his ankles crossing over each other. "Isn't that what all of them say?"

"I'm sure that can be said about most of them, but it is not true in my case."

The older man sighed. "Son, there are plenty of fish in the sea."

"But Lizzie _is_ my sea," Red told him firmly. "Your daughter means a lot to me. And I know you're only trying to protect her and I'm glad that she has a father like you, but give me a chance. Give me the chance to show you that I am not like them." Sam looked at him a while longer, but the younger man didn't fluster easily as it seemed. "Give me the chance to show you that I can make her happy, that I won't hurt her. I don't need to take her out on dates. We can sit in your living room, for all I care. I just want to be with her."

The older man considered the boy's words, taking everything he said into account, before opening his mouth to answer.

THEBLACKLISTTHEBLACKLISTTHEBLACKLIST

Liz turned around when she heard her door open and sighed in relief when she saw her boyfriend walking in. Damn him for not showing her immediately how the conversation had went.

"So?" She asked anxiously.

"Well... we'll be dating in your living room from now on, but we will still be able to see each other." Even before he had finished the sentence, he had his arms full of the beautiful brunette. He chuckled and hugged her closer, dropping a kiss to her head.

"Wait, what do you mean 'dating in my living room'?" Liz pulled back to look at him.

"Well... at least I can still be with you. Where is not important," he told her softly.

She groaned, but then tightened her arms around his back. "I'm just glad I still have you," she said, kissing his neck.

"You will always have me, sweetheart."

Both were oblivious to the girl's father watching them with a fond smile, thinking to himself that he might have made the right decision after all.

* * *

AN: So I hope this wasn't that disappointing. I gave it my best shot and I hope you enjoyed reading. Also, I'd like to ask you a question: how would you feel about one or two M rated chapters. I realize that this might be something you don't want, that's why I'm asking. It wouldn't be as detailed as M rated chaps sometimes are. I think it'd be safe to say that it would just scratch the surface. Let me know what you think. It'll be hightly appreciated. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** I managed to actually write some more. Thanks to tmmachado, for kicking my butt. I wouldn't have managed to pull this off without you. Thanks goes also to jackandsamforever for being a wonderful beta and putting up with my German punctuation issues. Thanks for all the reviews and messages. It really means a lot. I mean you especially, silhouettedredoblivion. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to you. Thank you so much for your encouraging words, they mean the world. Here we go.

**Disclaimer:** nothing has changed.

_I hate to do this, you leave no choice_  
_ Can't live without her_  
_ Love me or hate me we will be boys_  
_ Standing at that altar_  
_ Or we will run away_  
_ To another galaxy, you know_  
_ You know she's in love with me_  
_ She will go anywhere I go_

_ Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?_  
_ Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know_  
_ You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die_  
_ Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer's still 'No"_

_**"Rude"** by Magic!_

**Enough To Keep You**

**Chp. 6**

A couple of days later, Liz was in her room putting some lipstick on when the doorbell rang. Before she could even make it out of her room, she heard her father call out that he would open the door. She hurriedly checked her appearance once more before making her way downstairs.

"Mr. Milhoan," the unmistakable voice of her boyfriend said.

"Hello, Raymond." Her father shook the boy's hand. "Come in."

"Thank you."

"Lizzie should be down any - oh there she is."

The girl smiled widely at the blond. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey, yourself," Red replied with a smile of his own as he made his way over to her. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek, no way in hell would he plant a kiss on her mouth with her father watching. "You look so beautiful."

She blushed at his words. "Stop!" Grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the living room.

Their 'couch dating' was going great. At least that was what Red kept telling her. All they really did was sit there and talk, sometimes they would share innocent kisses, but nothing more; because the knowledge of her father right around the corner was kind of killing the mood. Sam, however, felt extremely relieved that he could keep an eye on his little girl and her (way too old, in his opinion) boyfriend, he did admire the kid's patience though. When he was still a young lad, he would not let anyone tell him what to do. Maybe the boy wasn't that bad after all.

"Did you bring it?" She asked once they were seated on the couch.

"Of course I did," he replied. "But first -" He stopped and then leaned into kiss her lips this time, albeit still innocently. "There. Much better."

Liz smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. She loved how it felt between her fingers, it was just so soft and it smelled really good too. Every chance she got, she would bury her nose in the blond strands, much to Red's delight.

He pulled out a VHS from his backpack that now lay on the floor, and held it up for her to see. "You're sure you're up for it? It's not that scary, but you did say you were scared of 'Madam Mim' in 'The Sword in the Stone'."

"Excuse me?" Liz put her hands on her hips and tried to look offended. "Everyone was afraid of her when she turned herself into those ugly things!"

He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, but his eyes still crinkled at the sides. The poke into his belly was expected, still he huffed out a laugh and curled away from her. Of course she had already found out just how ticklish he was. "Alright, alright, just don't break my hand." She stuck out her tongue at him and Red winked at her.

"Just put it in already," she said impatiently.

Somehow he couldn't stop his mind from going someplace else at her words. He got up from the couch and put the VHS into the player, taking the remote with him before flopping back down next to her. "Mr. Milhoan?" He called out and Liz looked at him questioningly.

"Yes, Raymond?" She could hear her dad ask back from the kitchen.

"We were going to watch 'The Shining'. Would you like to join us?"

Liz' eyes grew wide. "What the hell, Ray?!" She whispered harshly, but he only smiled.

Sam walked into the living room and looked at them. "Are you sure?"

Liz wanted to yell at him, that no, it was not okay, not at all, but her boyfriend beat her to it. "Of course. If we take over your living room almost every day, the least we can do is share it with you," he said with a charming smile.

She wanted to slap him for it. How could he invite her dad to watch a movie with them. She enjoyed the quiet time with him, even though it was a rather unusual place to date, but they made it work somehow. And now this.

When everyone was settled, Liz had chosen to still cuddle up to her boyfriend, no matter what her father would think, Red pressed play and the movie started. Not long into the film, she was already beginning to feel nervous about it. She loved scary movies, but she did indeed get scared. Grabbing onto her boyfriend's hand, Liz pulled it around her body, pushing herself more deeply into his chest and held it to her. His thumb stroked over her sides a couple of times before he pressed a kiss into her hair.

Somehow, she wasn't exactly sure how, her father and her boyfriend had engaged in a conversation.

"I'm from Boston, so of course I'm a Red Sox fan, no matter how painful that can be," Red said with a chuckle.

"You're a Red Sox fan?" Sam asked, his eyes now focused solely on the younger man, and Liz already groaned inwardly. "I am too!"

"You are?" Her boyfriend grinned. "Did you watch the last game?"

"I was actually at the stadium."

"Guys?" Liz tried turning their attention to her, or at least back towards the movie, but it looked as if they didn't even hear her.

"You were in Boston? Oh man, I haven't been to a game in too long. That homerun, though." Red's voice held amazement.

"Daddy?"

Sam nodded eagerly before he stood. "Let me get you a beer, son," he said, motioning for him to follow.

"Ray."

Her boyfriend pulled his arm away from her body and followed her father towards the kitchen. "You do know I'm not twenty-one yet, Sir?"

"Hello?" She waved her arms in the air, but didn't receive any attention at all.

He waved his hand in dismissal. "I won't say anything if you don't. And please, son, call me Sam."

'Just... what the hell?!' Liz thought, watching their retreating backs. Was this the twilight zone or something? There was no way she would be sitting here watching this on her own. Jack Nicholson was creepy already, but that kid on the tricycle? Never in her life would she watch that little bastard driving around the house shouting 'Redrum' for another single second.

This was just unbelievable. Liz stood and stalked up to her room, slamming the door behind her before flopping down on her bed. There was only one person that could make her feel better now. Picking up the phone, she dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Amy, it's me. You won't believe what just happened."

_"What?"_ Her girlfriend was already all ears.

"The most horrible thing ever!" Liz exclaimed.

She could hear rustling on the other end and knew that she had her friend's attention. _"Do tell."_

"My father loves my boyfriend!"

THEBLACKLISTTHEBLACKLISTTHEBLACKLIST

Downstairs, both men were startled by the slamming of the door. Their eyes met and Sam raised a brow.

"Maybe you should go talk to her."

"Me?" Red asked. "Isn't that more of father/daughter thing?"

"Well, son, it sure isn't me she's mad at."

The younger man winced at his words, but nodded. "Right." He sighed. "Thanks for the beer, Sam." He turned to leave the kitchen when the older man spoke up again.

"Try not to get yourself killed, Ray," the older man said with a chuckle.

Once upstairs, Red knocked on his girlfriend's door, but didn't receive a reply. He could hear her talking, so she was probably on the phone. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

"It's a nightmare," Liz groaned.

_"But look at it this way, your dad will probably let you do more stuff with Ray,"_ Amy replied.

"Lizzie?" Red called out softly, not enjoying being ignored right now.

_"Oh, he's there? Talk to him!"_

"I don't know," the brunette said, playing with the cord on the phone.

"Lizzie." She turned to look at him and saw that his head was cocked to the right, an unamused look on his face. "Can we talk?" She didn't answer for a moment, but his gaze didn't waver.

_"As much as I would love to hear this, Im'ma hang up now, Liz. Go make up with your guy! And tell me all about it later!"_ Amy laughed and then disconnected the call, leaving Liz with an annoying beeping.

"Why don't you join us downstairs, sweetheart?"

She slammed down the receiver and glared at him. "Are you kidding me?"

"Sweetheart, I don't know what your probl -"

"Are you fucking kidding me, Ray?!"

She knew that he hated foul language when it wasn't absolutely necessary. "Lizzie, you should be happy that your dad and I actually get along. I don't know why you're being like this right now."

She continued glaring at him, but Red couldn't help but notice just how cute that made her look. "You're mad I didn't pay you enough attention." It wasn't a question. He made his way towards her bed and knelt on the mattress, using his arms to frame her body. "You're mad because I didn't kiss you enough," he whispered as he closed the distance between them and gently pressed his lips to hers in a series of pecks. "I definitely haven't kissed you enough." She couldn't control her arms anymore and they practically wound themselves around his neck to pull him closer.

"Your dad loves me," he said with a grin when he pulled away after a few more moments.

Liz grinned back at him. "I noticed."

"And I really like him, too. So if he likes me, he will probably allow me to see you more. Even outside this house; and I would like _that_ very much," Red said. "So why don't you come downstairs and we all can just talk some. By the way, why didn't you tell me your dad was -"

"Ray?" She interrupted him softly. "Just shut up and kiss me."

His long eyelashes fluttered against his skin and he blinked rapidly, a smile forming on his face. "I can do that," he replied, and then leaned in to kiss her again.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Again, thank you so much for all your support. It really means a lot that you guys like this little fic. Special thanks goes to tmmachado, who keeps brainstorming with me. Voodoo, girl, I'm telling ya! This is getting scary! Special thanks goes also to wonderful redisthenewblackington for being a supporting beta and even an even better friend. Thank you both for sticking to me when I'm about to break down crying ;)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing... nothing but my feels... and my cat. Ultrony, here's to you!

_You are so beautiful_  
_To me_  
_You are so beautiful_  
_To me_  
_Can't you see_  
_You're everything I hoped for_  
_You're everything I need_  
_You are so beautiful_  
_To me_

_**"You Are So Beautiful"** by Joe Cocker_

**Enough To Keep You**

**Chp. 7**

"Ray, come in," Sam said with a smile, clapping the younger man on the shoulder.

"Hello, Sam."

He looked his daughter's boyfriend up and down, taking in the tux he was wearing, his hair neatly combed instead of slightly tousled. "You look good, son." He nodded appreciatively, as his hands went to the younger man's bowtie, straightening it slightly. Red smiled at him. He was more than happy that the two of them got along that well. "That dress you gave to her is beautiful, she loves it. When she showed it to me she was grinning from ear to ear."

"I'm glad she likes it and I'm sure she'll look stunning. Have you seen her yet?"

Sam shook his head and watched as the normally confident young man shuffled his feet in a nervous manner, brushing invisible lint from his sleeve. When they heard the door upstairs open and the faint clicking of heals on the wooden panels both men straightened and their eyes flew towards the stairs.

A moment later they watched Liz carefully making her way down the steps, one hand holding onto the railing, while the other held her dress up. The dress was fastened with one silky strap over her right shoulder and ran diagonally down to the left side, so her neck and upper chest area was partially exposed while it still looked classy. It was neither too tight nor too loose as it ran down her body and a red bow was tied around her waist to manage just that look. The dress itself ended shortly above her knees, showing off her beautifully shaped calves. Her hair was in a loose updo with a side part. She had apparently curled her hair and with every step she took, they bounced up and down, barely brushing against her exposed shoulder. The red heels she was wearing worked perfectly with the rest of her look.

Ray couldn't tear his eyes away. She was flawless, so very beautiful and she was all his. His heart was almost jumping out of his chest and he couldn't hear anything over the loud rush of his blood. Not wanting to seem like anything but a gentleman, he willed his legs to move, so he could offer his hand to help her down the last step. He almost forgot how to breathe when she finally stood in front of him.

"I don't know what to say," he whispered barely audible. His throat felt parched and he could barely swallow against the sudden dryness. "Lizzie…" He sighed, looking at her as if she had hung the moon. "There are not enough words to describe just how gorgeous you are."

She blushed at his words and a shy smile came to her lips. "You look very handsome yourself," she told him, putting her palm on his chest and he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"My god, butterball..." The young couple turned to look at the girl's father. "You are so beautiful." The man walked up to them and gently cupped her cheeks, pulling her close to press a kiss against her temple. "You're so beautiful." Red watched the man pull back, noticing that Sam was a little teary eyed that moment and couldn't stop the smile that came to his face. "Let me get the camera."

"Daddy -" Liz tried to stop her father, but he had already made his way to his study. She turned to her boyfriend, who was still intently watching her. "What?"

"You really have no idea just how stunning you look, do you?" He asked, giving her a kiss close to the lips. "I will have to fend off boys with a stick."

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. "Just keep me close all night long," she whispered into his ear.

"That won't be a problem at all, sweetheart."

"Stay just like that," Sam said when he came back into the hallway. He made the couple pose this way and that way, snapping dozens of pictures until Liz finally got it through to him that they were going to be late.

"I'll see you later, Daddy," she kissed his cheek and hurried towards the front door.

"Enjoy yourself, butterball. Ray," he addressed the younger man. "Bring her back before midnight."

"I will, Sam," Red promised. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she's safe."

He offered her his elbow as they walked towards his car. "As soon as we're out of your dad's sight, I really need to kiss you," he whispered, pulling the car door open.

Liz smiled at him, also more than ready to feel his soft lips against hers. She got in and he carefully closed the door again, before rounding the vehicle. With a last wave at her dad, they took off. Not even one minute on the road, Red pulled over. Before she had even fully realized that they had stopped he had already cupped her face in his hands, pulling her in for a kiss that made her toes curl. He hummed against her mouth, seemingly delighted and Liz couldn't help but smile against him. When he pulled back his eyelids were on half mast.

"You're so beautiful," he barely breathed out.

She wiped some lipstick off the corner of his mouth. "And you really wear the hell outta a tux, Mr. Reddington."

He raised a brow at her. "Well, thank you. I was trying to impress my lady. Do you think I succeeded?"

"Oh, yes, you did."

Red pecked her one more time before he pulled back onto the road, one of his hands holding onto hers.

When they got to the school, several people were already there. They didn't have to search for their friends though, since Amy was waving her arms excitedly. Red put the vehicle into park and excited the car. Before he could round the car to help his girlfriend out, Amy had already ripped the door open. He glared at the young woman, who shrugged her shoulders in return.

"Ray! Live a little," she joked. "You can't always play prince charming."

"I'm not playing anyone," he protested.

"Alright, enough, guys." Liz gave her boyfriend a quick kiss, before pulling her friend into a hug.

"And here I was going to compliment on your dress, Amy," Red said with a wink.

She stuck out her tongue at him. "You can do that later, but damn, Liz! Look at you! You look hot! Is that the dress Ray got ya?"

Liz nodded and leaned against her date. He wrapped his arm around her waist and dropped a kiss onto her head. "She looks stunning."

"One of these days you'll need to lend me your man. I need him as a confidence boost."

Liz put her hand protectively on Red's chest. "Keep your hands to yourself, he's _mine_." It made his heart swell with pride to hear her say that and he couldn't stop the smile that came to his face.

"Oh please stop with the cuteness, it makes me wanna puke. Come on already!" Amy said, grabbing her best friend's hand pulling the couple with her.

They had a good time at the ball and Liz finally got around to introducing her boyfriend to the rest of her friends. His unrelenting charm had quickly made him popular among them.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to get something to drink, do you need anything?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." She smiled. He nodded and gave her a quick kiss, before walking off.

All girls in the group watched him leave. "He's amazing, Liz," Rebecca said.

"He's got a _really_ nice ass," Kelly joined in and the girls laughed, before quickly agreeing.

Talking and laughing with her friends had led to Liz losing track of time. She had barely noticed just how quickly it had gone by, but she was sure that her boyfriend had been gone for too long. She was looking around the room, trying to spot her room, but quickly realized that it was nearly impossible to find him among all those people. Her eyes fell on her best friend instead, who was currently dancing with some guy Liz didn't recognize. He was probably a senior as well, Amy was always looking for seniors.

"That one looks yummy." She heard Chrystal say from behind and another friend of hers gladly agreed. "Oh, I'm so gonna get laid tonight." Liz watched as the redhead walked up to a group of boys, flirting with them in a manner that just didn't seem right.

It was kind of unreal. Watching her friends and how they were practically throwing themselves at the male; it didn't sit right with Liz. She wasn't sure if she was being a prude or if she really was the only normal female around this place. She almost jumped out of her skin, when she felt a pair or arms circle her waist from behind, shortly after she felt warm lips at her neck and Red's scent enveloped her gently.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I found some of my friends and got a little carried away."

"It's okay."

His nose nuzzled her ear, before his mouth joined in the exploration. Though she loved having his full attention, she couldn't stop herself from tensing slightly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

He turned her around and looked her in the eyes. "You know that you're a terrible liar, don't you?" Red asked with a small grin. She leaned in and covered his lips with hers for a moment, feeling the need to connect with him. When the pulled apart, he gave her another look.

Bringing her hand up, she gently wiped her thumb over his mouth. "You have lipstick all over you."

He pursed his lips against her finger in a small kiss. "As long as it is yours, I'm okay with that," he answered. "Lizzie..."

"Can we dance?" She asked suddenly.

"Of course, sweetheart." He pulled her onto the dance floor just as a slow tune came on. Smiling brightly at her, Red wrapped his arms around her and gently swayed them to the music. "Are you really okay?" He spoke right into her ear and Liz felt her hair stand to attention.

"Yes." She buried her fingers in the hair at the back of his head, eliciting something that sounded like a purr.

"You would tell me if you weren't, right?"

She placed a soft kiss against his neck. "I'm fine, Ray."

"Do you want to go home?" He asked and Liz shook her head. "But you want to leave."

"Yes."

He pulled back and looked at her with a fond expression. "I know just the place. Come on."

They had been driving for fifteen minutes when Liz felt anxious again. Did he expect her to have sex with him now? Just like all the other guys would, judging by what she had witnessed at the ball. They drove out to a secluded spot and she could feel her heart almost jumping out of her chest. How was this supposed to happen? She wasn't ready. She wasn't like the other girls. She couldn't help but shiver.

Red shrugged out of his jacket and gently put it around her shoulders. "Are you cold, sweetheart?" She shook her head without looking at him. "I wanted to show you something."

Oh god, that was how it would happen. She didn't know what to do. Should she tell him? Should she go with it? Should she just run and hide forever?

"Lizzie?"

"Yes?" She asked quietly.

"Up there." Her eyes snapped to him and she could see how his arm was raised, his finger pointing towards the sky.

Her eyes followed his outstretched hand and then her breath was stolen from her. "Wow..." She breathed out. She had never seen that many stars in the sky. It was unbelievable, she couldn't tear her eyes away. "It's beautiful."

"I think this is the best spot to watch the stars. Since it is rather away from the city, there are no lights interfering. My dad and I used to just sit here all the time. He would point out the Ursa Major and the Ursa Minor... and I wouldn't know just what the hell he was talking about." Red laughed.

Liz felt as if there was more to the story. "You never talk about your parents," she said softly.

"No, I don't," he agreed and shot her a quick smile. "My father died a couple of years ago."

Her heart hurt for him. "I'm sorry, Ray." She put her hand to his arm, squeezing softly and watching as his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed thickly.

"He was in the Navy. A proud soldier, fighting for his country." He sniffed and looked off to the side. Liz slid over the bench seat and leaned into his side to offer some support. He tired smiling at her, but it ended up being a grimace. "He gave me this." Red pulled a pocket watch from the inside of his jacket. It was golden and looked like it had been around for some time already. He held it out for her to take and Liz carefully took it from his hand.

Turning it around, she intently inspected the item, tracing the pattern on the backside with her index finger. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her deeper into his side, both to keep her warm and to find the strength to keep talking. Liz carefully opened the locket, revealing a picture of a young boy and his father, both smiling brightly into the camera.

"Is that you?" He looked adorable with his hair wild and some of his teeth missing.

"Yeah..." He answered. "We were on the way to my grandparents' place in Vermont. Dad and I would have managed to make the trip easily, but Mom always needed so many stops."

"Your mom?"

"She's alive and well. She'll love you, I'm sure of it." He smiled. "Mom hates the Mustang. She kept complaining how unfit this car was for family trips."

"So this is..."

"My dad's car, yes. He loved that car."

They fell into comfortable silence after that and Liz pushed her face into his neck. "Thank you for sharing this with me." She felt him nod before his lips touched her hair gently.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Lizzie. Thank you for being my date."

"Thank you for taking me," she replied, kissing his chin. He smiled brightly at her, even though his eyes were slightly glazed over with tears.

THEBLACKLISTTHEBLACKLISTTHEBLACKLIST

Not even twenty minutes later, they were pulling up in front of her house and this time Red was allowed to open the door for her and walk her up to hers. He followed inside and both were a little startled to meet Sam in the hall.

"You're back early," he commented and everyone's eyes flew to the clock on the wall. It was only 11 pm.

"You said to bring her back on time," the younger man smiled.

"I like this boy!" Sam said with a laugh, clapping Red on the shoulder. "I will take my leave now. Goodnight, Ray and thank you for taking good care of my girl."

"Always," Red replied.

"Goodnight, butterball." He kissed her forehead gently.

"G'night, Daddy." They both watched the older man vanish up the stairs. As soon as they heard the faint clicking of a door closing, Liz pulled her boyfriend close by the lapels of his jack, taking his lips in a long kiss.

When they pulled apart, Red licked his lips, not even trying to stop the grin that came to his face. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." She grinned back, her hands running up his chest so she could link her fingers behind his head. "Call me when you get home?"

"Of course, sweetheart," he agreed. He gave her another loving kiss, before he reluctantly pulled away. "I'll talk to you in a bit." He winked at her and then left.

Liz released a shuddering breath as her back hit the closed door. Her heart was banging furiously inside her. This boy was driving her mad, and she had a feeling he was well aware of that.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** I'm not even going to try to apologize for taking this long. The Secret Santa fics have been keeping me busy as well as RL. Now I've finally gotten around to writing the new chap. I hope y'all like it. I made it a little longer this time. Special thanks goes to redisthenewblackington for beta-ing that quickly, you're amazing!

**Disclaimer: **My feels are mine!

_You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you  
Is you being you, just you_

_**"I Love You"** \- Avril Lavigne_

**Enough To Keep You**

**Chp. 8  
**  
A couple of weeks later, Red's friends organized a little get together and told him to also invite Lizzie and her friends, so they could all get to know each other. They were all sitting in the living room of Zeke's, one of Red's closest friends, house. His parents were gone for the summer and so the group of around fifteen young people could do whatever they wanted. There was enough alcohol to last two weeks and everyone was having a good time getting to know each other.

While Amy was busy making out with one of the older guys, Liz sat on the couch, sharing a beer with her friend Kelly. She wasn't exactly fond of the taste, as it was slightly bitter, but she didn't want to be the only one asking for a non-alcoholic beverage. Red had left her sitting there, when he had walked over to 'get a drink' and he hadn't returned yet. She could see him chugging drinks with his friends. Liz didn't expect him to hold her hand all night long, but he could have at least waited until she had warmed up a little. He knew that she wasn't that great around new people. She took the bottle that Kelly offered, but only held it in her hand. Maybe there was something wrong with herself, Liz thought, but she simply didn't want to get drunk like the others. It just wasn't anything she saw herself enjoying.

Handing the bottle back to her friend, Liz felt the couch dip. She turned to the right to see her boyfriend back at her side. He pressed a can of Dr Pepper into her hand, giving her a bright smile.

"All you had to do was ask, sweetheart," he said with a wink, placing his arm around her shoulder.

She leaned into him, giving him a sheepish smile. "I don't want to seem odd and boring."

"You're anything but," he told her. "And if you don't want to drink alcohol, then you don't. It's that simple." He placed his hand against her cheek and turned her head up so he could properly kiss her, and Liz could smell that he himself had not shied away from any offered drinks or even cigarettes, and she wasn't sure if she enjoyed the taste on his lips.

Red pulled her closer and started kissing her more passionately, when he felt her return his touch. For a moment, she forgot where they were, and how uncomfortable some of his friends had made her. That was until something hit him in the chest and then landed on her hand, placed on his thigh. They pulled apart and Liz watched Red look down, his eyes on the half-mast appendage that was from both their intimate encounter as well as the alcohol. She followed his movements with her eyes as he reached down and lifted a little quadratic, foil package from his lap.

"Take that and your girl and find a room, dude!" One of the guys she identified as Kyle yelled over the loud music.

What shocked her even more than that weird friend, was that Red started laughing like the guy had just pulled the funniest joke he had ever heard.

"No?" Kyle laughed back. "Then come over here and drink with me."

Still grinning, her boyfriend stood from the couch and pocketed the condom. He turned to give her a quick kiss, before walking over to accept a glass of a clear looking beverage from his friend.

So this Kyle was already on her shitlist. She hadn't liked him before, but now he had gone too far. While she wasn't sure if Red had talked to his friends about their relationship, she was certain that if he had, they would know that the two of them hadn't gone further than kissing and cuddling. It was really none of their business anyway, but Liz felt a little put down by the lack of reaction her boyfriend and shown.

After a while, Liz relaxed a bit, but she stuck with talking to Kelly and her best friend Aram, who had appeared to be enjoying this party more than she would have thought.

"Oh you have pot!" Kelly suddenly exclaimed and Liz gave her a strange look before realizing that she was looking past her.

Red let himself fall into the cushion and handed her a joint. "It's good stuff," he said and the girl thanked him before taking a drag. He turned his head towards his girlfriend and kissed her cheek soundly. "You 'kay?"

"Perfect," Liz replied sarcastically, but he didn't seem to notice because he was already too out of it. She watched as Kelly handed the spliff back and Red accepted it, still pre-occupied with nuzzling her face with his nose.

"You smell sooo good, d'you know that?" He started placing open-mouthed kisses over her jaw and towards her neck, nipping at the soft skin there. "And you taste even better." She pushed slightly at his chest and reluctantly, Red leaned back, using the space to take another drag of the joint.

"And you stink of alcohol and weed," she retorted, giving him a hard look. "Since when do you use drugs?"

"I occasionally smoke some weed," he said after exhaling the smoke. "Want some?"

He had to be kidding her, or maybe he was just too high to notice her anger. "No, I don't," she told him in a hard voice.

Red leaned further into her so he could stick his hand into his pocket. He drew out the condom his buddy had thrown at them earlier and put it in her hand. "Take care of dis for me? I don' think I can do dis prop- prop... uh" He broke off.

What the hell was wrong with him?! Just before she could actually work up the courage to belt him one, the awful noise of someone vomiting caught her attention and Liz saw one of her friends bending over the kitchen sink, emptying their stomach into it. That was when she had finally had enough. She stood, shoving her boyfriend's hand from her body, and started walking towards the door.

"Lizzie, where you goin'?" He asked, but she neither turned nor answered him as she left the house. "Fuck," he swore, pulling himself up.

"What's up, dude?" Zeke asked.

"Gotta go," Red slurred as he stumbled towards the door himself.

"Trouble in paradise?" The black haired boy asked with a laugh and he only grunted in return.

The cold night air hit him like a wall as he carefully took the steps down from the porch. He looked left and right to spot his girlfriend. "Lizzie," he called out once he had caught sight of her. She wasn't that far down the road yet, but continued walking as if she hadn't heard him. "Lizzie, wait." He picked up his speed and was actually amazed that he wasn't falling face first onto the pavement yet. "Lizzie."

"Leave me alone."

"Swee'hear' wait," he slurred, blindly reaching for her arm.

She shook him off without any effort. "Don't touch me, Raymond."

"Hun, please. Lemme walk y'home."

She didn't reply and just continued walking, albeit more slowly now. Who knew what would happen if she just left him in this state?

Thankfully, her house was only about ten minutes from there and Sam was at some conference for the weekend. She put her key in the lock and pushed her door open before risking a glance back. Her boyfriend was stumbling up the driveway now. Shaking her head, she went inside and closed the door behind her, leaning against the wood. A few moments later she heard a loud bang and a groan as Red had obviously walked into the door.

"Lizzie?"

"Go home," she spoke, loud enough so he would hear her.

He groaned softly. "Don't think I'an manage," he slurred, leaning against her front door.

"I don't want to see you tonight, Raymond. Go home."

"Lizzie, please."

Deciding to ignore him, she made her way up the stairs, when she heard a crash, followed by a loud groan and fear grabbed at her heart. Liz hurried back down the steps and ripped the door open. Next to it now lay her very drunk boyfriend, leaning against the wall for support.

"Uh..."

She shouldn't, she really shouldn't, but she felt too deeply for him to just leave him out front as drunk as he was. "Let's get you inside, Ray." Liz grabbed his arms and started hauling him up. "You need to help me out here," she panted.

Together they somehow managed to get him up from the porch and into the house, where Liz pushed him onto the sofa, thanking her lucky stars that her father was out of town for the next two days. She felt tears shooting up in her eyes as she watched him shuffle around to get comfortable. Walking into the kitchen she grabbed Red some water and a bucket in case he got sick, setting both items on the ground next to his head.

"Ray," she said softly. "Drink some water for me." Reluctantly he let her pour some of the cold liquid into his mouth, before flopping back onto his back. She kneeled next to him and carefully turned him onto his side, so he wouldn't choke in case he had to vomit.

"Lizzie..."

"There's a bucket right next to you," she told him.

His eyelids were heavy, but he forced them open, when he felt a warm wetness hit his hand. "Why you cryin'?" He asked, but she just shook her head. "Baby... please don' cry. You're so perf... don' cry."

Despite being angry at him, Liz caught herself leaning down to press a kiss against his temple. She sniffled a little when she pulled back to cover him with a blanket. "Try to sleep," she whispered.

He gave her a small smile and blew her a kiss. "You're so perf, baby..." Only a couple of moments later, he was fast asleep.

The next morning Red woke up with a skull-splitting headache. He groaned at the pain and buried his face in a pillow. It was the scent of said pillow that made him realize that this wasn't his bed or even his home. This was the house of his Lizzie, his girlfriend. He groaned again as bits and pieces from last night came back to him. He remembered crashing into the door before sliding down to sit on her porch. At least his Lizzie had let him sleep inside. He had to talk to her and apologize for all this.

Carefully pushing himself up, he noticed the blanket she had put over him. She was too good for him. Red made his way up the stairs on towards her bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and he knocked on the frame before pushing it open all the way.

"Hey," he said softly, grimacing at the way his voice sounded scratchy and raw.

"You're awake," she replied without any emotion, which made him frown. "Here, this is yours. You can go now." She held up the small foil package and put it in the front pocket of his wrinkled shirt.

"I… that isn't mine," Red said.

She nodded. "You're right. It's your friend's. Kyle was so nice to throw it to you so you could fuck me."

He flinched at her words. She normally didn't talk like that. "Lizzie," he started, walking towards her.

"No." The girl held up her hands, stopping him. "I want you to leave."

"Lizzie, please. I'm sorry. For whatever happened."

She huffed at that, hugging herself around the waist. "You can't even remember what happened. Because not only were you drunk, wasted even. No, you also smoked pot." He swallowed and shuffled his feet. "I'm not telling you what to do with your life, because obviously it's none of my business, but I won't accept being sat on a sofa and put under a microscope. I won't tolerate you offering me drugs, and I certainly won't let your friends treat me like I'm your sex toy or something." Red opened his mouth to respond, but she beat him to it. "I don't care what you tell them or don't tell them. If you feel the need to lie to them about our sex life, or rather your sex life, because you certainly don't have that with me at least, then do it. But I won't sit around and listen to that."

His throat was closing up and he could feel tears pricking at his eyes. He hated himself for doing this to her, for not getting a grip, for getting drunk AND high, but most of all for not sticking to her side when she had needed him. "I'm so sorry, Lizzie," he spoke in a low voice. "I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. There's no excuse."

Liz shook her head. "Just go."

Red let his head hang and started to turn. "Just one thing. I would never discuss anything we do in private with anyone else, and I most certainly would never cheat on you. If you never believe anything else that comes from my mouth, you can believe in my faithfulness. I would never stray, would never even consider doing anything with anyone outside this relationship." He nodded to himself and started walking away, when a wave of dizziness hit him and he had to lean heavily against her doorframe.

She was at his side in a matter of seconds. "Ray!"

"It's alright." He waved her off. "I'm okay. I'll just get going."

Liz had already wound her arm around his waist and started pulling him towards the bathroom. "Let's get you into the tub. You stink."

His girlfriend never ceased to amaze him. She went from soft to hard… and then soft again in an only short time span.

Together, they got him into the bathroom, and Liz drew him a bath before she started on the buttons of his shirt. He just watched her quietly, wondering what she was up to. The tub had filled while she had undressed him to his boxer shorts and took a moment to study his chest. He was beautiful, there was no denying that.

"Get in," she said softly and he followed her lead.

He recoiled as soon as his foot hit the water. "That is ice cold!"

"I know. Get in."

"No way, Lizzie! It's not just cold, it's freezing!"

She rolled her eyes. "Stop being a baby. The cold water helps with the headache. Get in. Now."

He pursed his lips, disliking what she had planned, but she was right. Biting the inside of his cheek, he slowly climbed into the tub, groaning at the uncomfortable feeling of the cold water against his warm skin. Before he could change his mind, he quickly sat, groaning softly, only opening his eyes, when he felt her lips in his hair. Liz took a sponge and dipped it into the water, running it over the back of his neck.

"Lizzie… you're the best." She snorted a little at that. "No, I mean it. You're the perfect girlfriend," he told her, and she stopped at his words. Afraid he had done something to upset her again, he looked up, noticing how she wouldn't lift her eyes from his shoulder. He knew for a fact that she wasn't studying his tattoo at that moment. "Sweetheart?"

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"Last night… you said I was perfect."

He smiled then, glad he hadn't been totally out of it as it seemed. He gently took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together and pulling her closer, so he could see her face. "Sweetheart, you _are_ perfect... And I love you." Her eyes flew to his at his confession. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before." He smiled at the wave of emotion that he could see in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Lizzie. I'm an idiot."

"You are," she agreed with a smile of her own.

"But I'm _your_ idiot."

"You are."

His grin just widened at that. He wanted to say something else when a violent shiver ran through his body. "I'm glad you let me keep my boxers on, because I can tell you, this water is freezing and it doesn't do my… ego any good."

"Ray!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

Liz shook her head while laughing. "I think your ego's big enough."

"You could always check," he offered, waggling his eyebrows.

"You're unbelievable!"

"Well, maybe not check now, but later, when I get warm again."

She took the sponge and threw it into his face, laughing again at his startled expression.

"Cheeky," he said with a grin. "Give me a kiss, sweetheart."

She smiled back at him and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you, too," she told him when they parted.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Thank you so much for all your support, it means the world to me. This is a little Valentine's Day special for you ;) Special thanks goes to redisthenewblackington for being an awesome beta!

**Disclaimer:** Check earlier chapters.

_My love for you has no boundaries  
I give you my heart, I give you everything  
All I want is forever  
You and I as one, you and I as one_

_With you I feel inspired_  
_To love for a lifetime_  
_And I'm proud to say_  
_On my wedding day_  
_I do, I do_

_So with this ring_  
_I commit to you_

_**"I Commit To You"** \- Chris Gaddy &amp; Pamela Bryant _

**Chp. 9**

Today was the day. It was the first time she would and could actually celebrate this day. It made her heart jump with excitement. Valentine's Day. The day for couples to go all out and celebrate their love. Liz couldn't wait. She and Amy had discussed all kinds of things she could do for Red, she wanted everything to be perfect, to show him just how much she loved him. Her best friend had assisted her with buying what she needed. It was the first time she would try cooking all alone. Red had showed her how to make a few simple things, but he had always been with her, every step of the way, and had coached her into perfection. Now she was on her own, and she was trying to make it a perfect three-course dinner too.

Making her way towards his house, which was at least twice the size of what Liz and her dad were living in now, she awkwardly rang the bell, while she tried not to drop anything. The door swung open only moments later.

"Lizzie, honey, let me help you!"

"Thank you, Helen," the girl answered, gladly handing over some of the bags and following the woman into the kitchen.

After putting the purchases down on the counter, the older women pulled her into a hug. "Hello, honey. How are you?"

Liz loved his mom, she was one of the most wonderful persons she had ever met. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"Splendid," she answered. "Raymond isn't in yet."

"Oh, I know. I was going to... prepare a few things. If that's alright with you."

Helen smiled widely at her. "You kids are so cute. Of course you are more than welcome to do whatever you want to do. I'm sure Ray will be excited."

"I know I already am. Is it alright if I use your kitchen? I was going to try to cook."

The look on the older woman's face was soft and she pulled Liz into another hug, kissing her cheek. "You are way too good to him. Don't let him get used to this kind of treatment," she warned jokingly.

Liz smiled and shook her head at the woman, before she started pulling out several items from the bags she had brought and lined them up. Deciding she could do two things at once, she started her cooking adventure. If everything went according to plan, she would even find the time to clean up his room a little, so she could set a romantic scene for the two of them.

After making sure her pots and pans were fine to be left alone for a while, she let Helen know, just in case, that she would be upstairs in Red's room. She loved his house, his private space even more. Everything smelled like him and it gave Liz a warm feeling in her belly. He wasn't a messy kind of guy, but to prepare everything the way she wanted to, some things just had to be put away. She unpacked one of the bags and placed the contents on his bed. Giving them one last look-over to see if she had everything. Candles, check. Rose petals, check. Framed picture of the two of them from before the dance, check. Months ago, she would have rolled her eyes at herself for being this cheesy, but she loved him. She really did, so very much.

Liz started strewing the petals around the room, before she took the tea lights and placed them in the shape of a heart on his bed. The photo would go on his nightstand. It was a beautiful shot, really. Her dad had a talent alright. Liz wore a dreamy smile, while Red had his arms wound around her middle, his eyelids half-mast and his nose nuzzling her cheek. When she had picked up the shots at her local 1-Hour-Photo, she had been excited to go through them. In not one of the pictures Red had looked at the camera. It seemed that she had been all he could look at. Like she had captured him, drawn him in. Like the flame did with a moth. She hadn't been able to stop grinning at these photos.

Smiling to herself, Liz turned to his desk. She wanted to pull it to the middle of the room, so they could use it as their dining table. Getting to work, Liz started pulling the heavy desk. She probably should have cleared off some of his stuff before though. Well, she could always do that now. Picking up a heavy lamp, she carefully put it on his window sill. Next were his school books, and an envelope caught her eye. It had his nickname on the front, so it wasn't from his mother. The handwriting looked female and it definitely wasn't hers. Before she could talk herself out of it, Liz picked it up and opened it. Taking out the letter inside, she unfolded it and started reading.

Her stomach dropped as the words registered in her brain. The way the girl wrote that he was her _'one and only love'_ and _'the best she had ever had'_ almost made Liz throw up. Who was that girl? Was Ray cheating on her? So she wasn't enough for him after all... he had lied. Had lied her in the face and then went behind her back to get what he wanted. She opened the envelope to put the letter back inside, when she noticed a picture inside. Liz took it out and couldn't hold back a choking sob any longer. It was obviously a 'selfie', but that wasn't the worst part. The picture showed a naked and sleeping Red with an unknown-to-her girl in his arms. The girl was grinning at the camera and one of her hands was somewhere under the covers. Where, Liz didn't want to think about. This was just too much. She couldn't handle it anymore.

Dropping the envelope on his desk, Liz took her bag and left his room. Helen was in the kitchen, watching her pots for her. She turned with a smile that transformed to a frown, when she noticed the look on the young girl's face.

"Honey, are you alright?"

She couldn't form any words, so she just shook her head, tears starting to fall from her eyes, as she made her way out of the house. She was done with that, all of it. With him.

LizzingtonLizzingtonLizzington

When Red walked into his house, he went straight to his room. He had been out with his friends and his ex had showed up. It was somewhat weird at first, but she hadn't been coming on to him, so he figured that if she was fine with being friends, then so was he. Now he really wanted to call his Lizzie. He hadn't talked to her that day and he already missed her. He was a goner when it came to her, but he didn't want it any other way. Taking two steps at a time, Red finally reached his room and pushed the door open.

He stopped in his tracks at what greeted him inside. His floor was a sea of rose petals, and so was his bed. There were candles and tea lights everywhere. Why, he had no idea, but he was pretty sure that Liz had done this for him. He noticed the framed picture on his mattress and smiled widely when he looked at it. Oh, how beautiful she was. Where was she anyway? Putting the frame on his nightstand, he turned to take another look around his room. He bet that she wasn't done here yet, but where was she? Exiting his room, he walked back downstairs, only now noticing the wonderful smell of freshly cooked food. So his mother was supposed to be home as well. He walked towards the kitchen, where he finally found the older woman.

"Honey, you're home."

"Hello, mother," he greeted, kissing her cheek. "Where's Lizzie? I saw she's left something in my room," he said with a smile.

"She's left. About two hours ago. Honey..."

The smile had left his face already. "Why? What happened?"

"Lester was here..."

He was too anxious to call his mother out on naming his ex-girlfriend like that again. "Leslie was here? While Lizzie was here? When was that?!" Leslie had been with him and his buddies earlier. Just what had happened?

"No, before that. I told her you weren't there, but Lizzie... I don't know what happened. She looked like she was hurting. There were tears in her eyes. She didn't say anything when she left." Red didn't like that one bit. "Raymond, was there something that -"

"I don't know, Mom," he interrupted. "I have no idea what happened. Shit..." He dropped his head. If she didn't walk into Leslie, then why did she react like that? "I'm gonna go talk to her."

Before his mother could form a reply, he was gone again.

LizzingtonLizzingtonLizzington

Sam let him into the house, though he was frowning at the younger man. After assuring her father that he had no idea what was wrong and that he hadn't even seen Lizzie that day, he was finally free to walk up the flight of stairs. Gently knocking on the door, he waited a beat before opening it to walk inside.

She was sitting on a big chest in front of her window, staring out at the backyard and obviously lost in thought.

"Lizzie?"

Her head spun around and he could see the evidence of tears on her cheeks. "What are you doing here?!"

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? What happened?"

"You've got to be kidding me! Just leave."

She had to give him credit though. He looked genuinely confused at the moment. What a great actor he was. "Talk to me, sweetheart," he said, stepping closer to her.

"Can you please just leave?" She really didn't want to cry in front of him again. It was getting old. "Do you have any idea what day it is?" He furrowed his eyebrows, not sure where she was going with that, and shook his head. "Valentine's Day, you idiot!"

He frowned at that, both the date and what she had called him. "That's what this is about? Some made up day with unreal expectations and you're mad at me again?"

"What?!"

"Lizzie, I don't give a damn about some commercial organizations telling me when to love someone. It's a date to spur on the economy, nothing else."

"Did you even consider that it might matter to me?!"

"I didn't, okay? I honestly didn't. Because it's a hoax anyway. If people need a certain date to remember that they're supposed to love their partner, then that isn't love at all!" His voice was raised now as well. If he had the intention of hurting her with his words, he had succeeded. "And you know what the problem is? You never tell me when there's something that's bothering you. I won't know what it is until you decide it's time to be mad at me again. I'm getting sick of this!"

She stood up from the chest, her eyes blazing with anger. "Then why don't you just leave like I told you to?"

"You know what? I will. Because I'm sick of his childish crap!" He shook his and started walking away.

"Yeah, why don't you just go fuck her instead?! I'm sure she'd very much appreciate it!"

Red turned and looked at her again. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Did you only take pictures, or do you have videos as well? I'm sure you were having a blast." She walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him against her and kissing him hard. Red tried pulling away, not liking where this was going, but her grip around him was too tight. She moved her mouth over his jaw and towards his neck, sucking and biting the soft skin there and he couldn't keep his eyes open at the beautiful feeling. "Isn't that what you want? Get it out of your system."

His eyes snapped open at that and he gripped her shoulders tightly, pushing her from him. "What has gotten into you?!"

"Not you, obviously," she shot back, pressing herself against him again.

He was taken aback by the way she was acting. "Lizzie... what are you doing?"

"Why don't you just fuck me? I know you want to."

She was pulling his earlobe into her mouth and Red could hardly keep in a moan. He was just a man after all. "Lizzie, stop. Stop!" Pushing her back by her shoulder, he tightened his grip.

"So now I'm not even good enough for that?"

"Listen to me here, we both know you're not ready for that and we agreed to wait for as long as you needed."

"I'm ready now," she breathed out.

"You're not," he told her immediately. "And I wouldn't want it to be like that anyway. I love you, Lizzie. And I refuse to believe that whatever it is you're doing right now is who you really are." He could tell the moment her whole demeanor shifted. Her shoulders slumped and she dropped her head. "Lizzie."

She slumped against him with a sob. "Why, Red, why?"

Not wasting any time, he wrapped his arms around her shaking form and pulling her into his chest. "Why what, sweetheart?" He asked softly.

"The letter... I... why?"

Her hot tears were soaking through to his skin by now. "What letter, Lizzie? Sweetheart, I don't follow."

She pulled her head back and looked at him and seeing her this hurt made his heart clench painfully in his chest. "The letter... the photo." He just shook his head. "Leslie."

Recognition shone in his eyes. "A letter from Leslie." She nodded, unsure just what was happening right now. Red looked off to the side and his jaw clenched in anger. "Leslie is my ex-girlfriend," he told her. "And I swear to you, Lizzie, there's absolutely nothing going on between her and me. I don't have anything that's hers."

"But... it's on your desk, Red."

"Lizzie, I promise you, when I left the house this morning, there was not one single item from her anywhere. She never even wrote me a letter. Not when we were together and that was over a year ago..." He trailed off, thinking back to what her mother had told him. "She was at my house today... my Mom told me before I came here, but she didn't mention a letter. I need to talk to her."

"Ray..." Lizzie whispered brokenly.

"I know, sweetheart. Come here." He pulled her back to him and tucked her head under his chin. "I'm sorry, Lizzie. I didn't even think about how this might affect you. Honestly, I forgot about today. To me there's no special day to love you, because I love you every day. I should have remembered though... I loved what you did to my room by the way," he said, nuzzling her hair with his nose.

"Really?"

"Mhm... especially that photo. I put it on my nightstand." She couldn't help but smile at that.

"I even cooked..."

"You cooked? For me?" She nodded and felt his arm tighten around her. "That's what smelled so good. I thought that my mom had made dinner. That was all you?"

"Yes," she replied.

"You're the best," he told her softly. "Let me make this right, sweetheart. I'll talk to my mom and try calling Leslie. And then I would really love to see you." She snuggled deeper into his chest and released a sigh. "Can I see you tonight, Lizzie? Make it up to you?"

"I would love that."

He pulled back a little to look at her with a smile on his face. "Thank you," he said, giving her a sweet kiss. "I love you, Lizzie."

"I love you, too."

Red gently brushed some tears from her cheeks and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Will you be okay for a short while? I'll take care of this and then I'm all yours."

"Okay."

"Why don't you lay down for a few? You look tired. I blame myself for this. I'm sorry for hurting you."

She hugged him tightly for a moment. "I'm sorry for being a bitch."

"You're not. And you had every right to be angry. I guess I really am an idiot. I promise to do better," he said, kissing the shell of her ear.

"Hurry?"

He grinned. "You won't even know I'm gone." With a last kiss he was out of the door.

After talking to his mother, he found out that his ex-girlfriend, or Lester (as his mother liked to call her), had indeed left a letter, but she hadn't thought anything of it. The older woman had apologized, but Red couldn't really be angry at her anyway. How was she supposed to know that this would happen? He quickly showered and dressed and packed up the food Lizzie had prepared. He couldn't help noting how well she had done, and all on her own, according to his mother. He had also tried reaching Leslie, but only managed to catch her answering machine. He left her a message and let her know that he was not interested in getting back with her and that she was to leave him alone. He was out of the door not even an hour after entering.

LizzingtonLizzingtonLizzington

Lizzie walked down the flight of stairs. It smelled wonderfully and her stomach was already protesting against not eating anything. "Daddy? Did you cook after all?" The house was dark, but there was a soft light coming from the dining room. "Dad?" She stopped short when she saw her boyfriend standing next to the table that was now holding the food she had cooked for them as well as several lit candles. He was all dressed up, even wearing a bowtie and he was holding a bouquet of red roses in front of him.

"I realize that the food isn't my doing, but I could hardly let something that smelled so wonderful go to waste." He smiled.

In a matter of seconds he had his arms full of his girlfriend and he had barely the time to keep the roses from being crushed in the process. Chuckling softly, he put his arms around her and held her close. "I got you something."

"Ray..."

"I refuse to say it's a Valentine's gift though. Let's say it's a 'I'm-sorry-I'm-such-an-idiot-sometimes' gift." He kissed her cheek before handing it to her.

"A rabbit?" She grinned, holding the stuffed animal to her.

"Teddy bears are overrated," he said dryly, making her laugh. "I also got you this."

Liz's eyes widened at the sight of a small velvet box. "Ray?" She asked softly.

He smiled and opened the box, holding it out for her to see. "It's a promise ring. To signify my commitment to you. I'm sure it fits, but you can also wear it around a necklace. Your dad was so nice to -" Before he could even finish his sentence, his lips were sealed with hers, kissing him with everything she had. "He also said, 'no romancing'," he got out between kisses.

"I'm sure a little romancing is fine," Liz said, her eyes shimmering with tears. Happy tears this time.

Taking the ring out of the box, Red took her hand in his and gently slipped it onto her finger. It was a perfect fit indeed. "I commit to you, Elizabeth. I will be yours for as long as you'll have me."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** So, after all your wonderful feedback, especially the support I got from within the Lizzington Shipper group, I found my muse again. I won't take all the credit, because let's face it, without redisthenewblackington this wouldn't be a thing. Thank you so, so much, you're the best. I hope you'll like this.

**Disclaimer:** Please see earlier chapters

_The trouble understand, is she got reasons he don't _  
_ Funny how he couldn't see at all, 'til she grabbed up her coat _  
_ And she goes, she's been here too few years to take it all in stride_  
_ But still it's much too long, to let hurt go (you let her go) _

_ And we always say, it would be good to go away, someday _  
_ But if there's nothing there to make things change _  
_ If it's the same for you I'll just hang _  
_ The same for you _  
_ I'll always hang _

_**"Hang**" - Matchbox Twenty_

**Enough To Keep You**

**Chp. 10**

"Please, Ray? Please, please, please? Pretty please?"

"Lizzie," he groaned. She was tugging at him like she was trying to pull him out of a hole that he was stuck in and he was getting nauseous.

They were at the state fair and the brunette had just found a photo booth. Naturally, she wanted to take photos with her boyfriend. Photo booths were the best!

"Sweetheart, how about we get some cotton candy instead? I think I saw a stand back there." Red turned and squinted, trying to spot it.

Her arms wrapped around his waist and she hugged him tightly, pushing her face into his neck. "Please, Ray. It'll only take a minute."

"You know that I don't like having my photo taken. I can play that game to win the giant stuffed duck you were eyeing earlier. How does that sound?"

She pulled back a little and looked up at him. Batting her long eyelashes, she pressed her lips into an adorable pout. "But you said that you're mine, and I really, really want a picture with what's mine." Her bottom lip popped out, deepening her pout.

When she innocently blinked up at him again, he finally caved. "Fine. Now pull that lip in before someone trips over it."

"Really?" She asked, a grin blossoming over her face.

"Yes," he replied grumpily.

She squealed with joy and Red had barely enough time to even raise and eyebrow at the sound before Liz had thrown her arms around his neck in an airway-crushing hug. "Thank you!" She pulled her head back and pecked him on the mouth before she fully extracted herself from his arms to pull him along with her.

Before he even knew it, he was shoved onto the little chair with the curtain drawn and Liz sat on his lap, fishing for coins inside her handbag. Red leaned forward a little and took his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans, holding her safe on his lap with one arm around her waist.

"Here," he said, handing it to her.

She took it with a grin, fed a few coins into the machine, and then handed the wallet back to him with a self-satisfied grin. "Now smile!"

"I have to smile?" He asked, already bored with the whole thing.

Liz took his face between her hands and pulled him in for a long kiss, feeling him first stiffen but then relax. He buried his fingers in her hair, pulling her even closer and moaning against her. He let his mouth wander over her cheek, towards her jaw and down to her neck, his lips alternating between sucking and nibbling and she closed her eyes at the feeling. Liz threaded her own fingers through his golden strands and gently scratched her nails over his scalp. Pulling her head back, she planted a kiss to his forehead and then hugged him close, tugging his head under her chin.

Soon the last photo was taken and they heard the whirring sounds of the printer. Red looked up at her, his eyelids heavy and his breathing slightly labored. "There. All done. That wasn't too bad, was it?" She asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

He licked his lips and took a breath, trying to calm himself or he would end up… scaring her. "No," he said hoarsely. "It wasn't."

She scooted forward on his lap and took the photo strip, leaning back against his broad chest so both could look at them. "Oh my god, I love them!"

He had to give it to her, this had been a wonderful idea. "Let's do it again." She raised an eyebrow at him, but he only handed the money to her. Then he wound boths arms around her waist again and leaned his head against her, facing the camera. "You asked for a smile, after all."

"I love you," she said softly, putting her own arm around his neck, seemingly-oblivious to his racing heartbeat.

They posed for four more shots, all smiles this time, and Red was excited to see the pictures afterwards. He took both strips in hand and chose the four pictures he liked best. Carefully ripping them off, he took out his wallet and put the pictures inside, adjusting them so that all four could be seen. He felt her press a kiss into his hair.

"You're cute."

Red huffed. "I'd say that's all on you." Squeezing her waist, he continued, "Let's go. I believe you asked for some cotton candy."

"And a stuffed animal."

With his arm around her, he pulled her into his side and kissed her head. "Anything for you, princess."

She put her hand in his back pocket and leaned further into him. "So that would make you my prince charming?"

"Hmmm no, nevermind. Poor choice of words."

Liz looked up at him in question. "Why?"

"Because you're already my queen."

LizzingtonLizzingtonLizzington

When they got back from the fair, Liz and Red decided to hang out in the backyard, literally hang out, because they were in a hammock, her resting against his chest, stroking over the arms that were wound around her waist while he dozed away, his sunglasses still perched on his nose. "It's such a beautiful day, don't you think?"

"Mhm."

"And I had a wonderful time at the fair with you. That was a wonderful idea."

"Mhm."

"I love the plush heart that you got for me. It's better than the duck. " This time she merely received a sigh in return. "Ray?" No answer. "Ray," she said a little louder, before poking her elbow into his side.

"Huh, what?"

"Did you even hear what I said?" She asked.

"What were you saying?" The moment the question had left his lips, Red felt her elbow painfully connect with his side again. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Say it again?"

Liz carefully maneuvered herself onto her stomach, facing the young man, her arms resting on either side of his head. "Are you telling me I just praised your capabilities as a boyfriend and you weren't even listening?"

He pretended to think on that for a moment. "Would an admittance to that work in my favor?"

She broke into a laugh, leaning her forehead against his sternum. "You're silly," she said and Red chuckled, wrapping his arms more tightly around her. Liz tilted her head up and kissed the underside of his chin before nuzzling her nose against the soft skin of his throat. "You smell so good."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," she replied, inhaling again. "You do realize that you will have to take that plush heart with you and sleep with it for a week so it will smell like you?"

He laughed, kissing the top of her head. "Of course, sweetheart."

"Good. Now, I was getting something to drink. Would you like anything?"

"A kiss."

Her face split into a huge grin at his words. He was too cute for his own good. Pushing herself up on her arms, Liz leaned closer to cover his lips with hers in a feather-light kiss. Before she could pull away though, his hands had found their way into her hair, holding her to him as his tongue pushed past her teeth to tangle with hers, tasting her and leaving her breathless.

"Anything else?" She asked as soon as she had caught her breath, a slight blush adorning her cheeks.

Red smiled at her. "Now that you mention it, I am slightly parched."

"I'll be right back."

His hands on her hips steadied her as she started moving, trying to climb out of the hammock. "Maybe you should turn around first. It'll be easier."

"Nah, that's fine."

"Careful, Lizzie. Let me help you."

She shook her head and pushed up on her knees. "I've got this." The brunette swung her right leg over the edge of the hammock, but couldn't quite reach the ground, so she straightened her arms for leverage as she scooted further towards the side.

"Let me just move slightly over here to balance you out." Before he had even finished his sentence, Liz lost her grip and felt herself slipping off the hammock. Her hand shot out to grab onto the left side, which turned out to be a mistake. As the hammock tipped all the way to the right, both fell off and hit the grass.

"Ow," Red exclaimed. Surprisingly, he had hit the ground first and Liz had fallen right on top of him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her hands cupping his face.

He nodded. "I think so. Are you?"

"You cushioned my fall," she told him.

"Here I go being the hero again," Red said with wink.

"Let me help you up." Liz started moving off him, but he held onto her waist.

"I kinda like it down here. It's nice and safe."

She poked her index finger into his side. "Ha ha. Do you need me to tickle you again?" She had before and she would do it again.

Red held up both hands, palms facing her in a surrender. "No need to get out the big guns."

She quickly pecked him on the mouth and then got up. "I'll get the drinks." With one last smile, she was gone.

When she returned, Liz threw him a small pillow to put under his head, and then passed him a can of soda. Both took a couple of sips before lying down again, his head on the pillow and hers on his chest.

"So... what's new on the Lester front?" She asked suddenly.

"Her name's Leslie," Red told her.

"Not according to your mom. I'm with her on that one."

He rolled his eyes at her. "What should be new?"

"Well, what's old then?"

"What do you mean?" He asked back.

"Your past together. What was it like?"

Red hesitated for a moment. "You've never asked me that before."

"I know. If I had, then I wouldn't be asking you now."

He grunted in response. "Fair enough. We met... about three years ago, she's friends with Zeke." _Zeke_. That little bastard. Liz knew there was a reason she didn't like that maggot. "We would meet at parties mostly and ended up making out a couple of times. We were dating for a couple of months. Back then, I thought differently, but by now I know that it wasn't really that serious of a relationship. She moved away and we broke it off."

"Do you think you would still be together if she hadn't moved away?" She had to ask.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. And though Lizzie appreciated that he would never lie to her about even the smallest of things, it still stung to hear him say it. "It's kinda funny. The other day, we talked about how weird it is, at first, after so much time, to see the person that you lost your virginity to."

"You talked about that? When? Where? You're still meeting up with her?"

"We have the same group of friends." He shrugged.

"Wait!" Liz interrupted and pushed up to look at him. "'The girl that you lost your virginity to'?!"

Red nodded. "Yeah, she was my first. Everyone has a first, eventually, you know."

Her eyes were growing bigger by the second. "And you're still hanging out with her?!"

"I fail to see the issue here." He sat up, unsure of where exactly he'd gone wrong.

"The 'issue' here is that you're still hanging out with your ex, who also happens to be the one you first had sex with. AND she still wants you back! That's the issue!"

"We're not an item anymore, Lizzie. She and I are history."

"Then why are you still hanging out with her? Do you want her back as well?" She asked.

Red glared at her. "That's bullshit and you know it."

"How am I supposed to know that? You didn't even think to tell me about your little meetings - of anything concerning her, really. I had to drag it out of you!"

"Because if I had come to you and told you about all of this before, you would've been so happy? Really, Lizzie, we both know that's not true." As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew that he'd made a mistake.

Standing up, she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "So, you'd rather lie to me?"

"I never lied to you!"

"You did! You said that you don't even see the issue, but clearly you do, because otherwise you wouldn't have intentionally avoided the subject, and you just admitted that you did. So which is it, _Raymond_? Are you lying about not seeing the problem, or are you lying about the reason that you didn't want to bring it up?"

The tic under his left eye came to life as he, too, stood. "She isn't anything to me. You see, that's exactly why I don't share those kinds of stories with you. You expect me to be honest, but when I am, you act like a child. You can't have it both ways."

"So you choose to lie."

"I do not lie to you, damn it!" He replied in raised voice. "I don't talk about her because she means _nothing_ to me."

"Then you can just stop seeing her!"

"I already told you that we have the same friends." Red told her. "Do you expect me to ditch my friends just because you don't trust me?!"

Liz was getting angrier by the second, but so was he. "No, I expect you to come clean and not hide your sexual adventures!"

"My sexual - just what the hell?! She and I were in a relationship! A relationship that started two years before I even knew of your existence!"

"So then why hide her in the first place, and more importantly, why have you already forgotten Valentine's Day? Or are you only pretending to have forgotten that too?"

"It's a stupid holiday and I don't need it to remember that I love you every day!"

She stomped her foot and scoffed. "I bet you told her the exact same thing, but I'm talking about the pictures, you idiot. The naked ones that she put on your desk for me to find, to drive a wedge between us because she. wants. you. back. It's either that or you put them there yourself."

"That is ludicrous."

"No, what's ludicrous is that you're perfectly happy to take _pornographic_ pictures with her, and yet I had to beg you like a pathetic little pest to go into that photobooth today."

"Do I look unhappy in our photos? You clearly have issues, Elizabeth. You act like a petulant child whenever something doesn't go the way you want it to go and it's pissing me off to no end!" He yelled. "I'm not your damn babysitter. Get your shit together, because I'm sick of it!"

"Then leave!" She shouted back.

He took a deep breath and schooled his expression. When he looked back up at her, only the tic under his eye bellied his frustration. "With pleasure," Red ground out, ice cold. At that, he turned and left her yard without even looking back once.

As soon as she heard the roar of his engine, Liz fell to her knees with a sob. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks and she felt as if someone was ripping her heart out of her chest.

LizzingtonLizzingtonLizzington

When Red woke up the following day, he took a quick shower and then threw on some jeans and a plain white shirt. He walked downstairs to see his mother sitting at the table, sipping a cup of coffee. Making his way towards her, he gently kissed her cheek. "Good morning, mother."

"Good morning, honey. Oh, there's a letter for you," Helen said.

He turned to look at her, pausing in his movement of pouring himself a glass of orange juice. "A letter?"

"On the little table by the mirror."

Setting the box of juice back on the counter, Red walked over to where his mother had pointed and took the white envelope. The only thing written on it was his first name. With furrowed eyebrows, he opened it and took the piece of paper out, unfolding it.

_'Ray,'_ he read, and his heart instantly began to violently beat in his chest. _'First of all, I would like to apologize for what happened yesterday. I never meant to throw those ugly things at you, and for that I truly am sorry. That being said, I realize that I'm not the easiest person to get along with, and I understand that you can't do it anymore.' _What was she saying? Where was she going with this? _'You're right that my behavior is childish, and I would like to apologize for that as well. I do have issues, more than you know, and one of them is separation anxiety, I guess. I've tried and failed to control my emotions when it comes to you. I get jealous of every girl that talks to you or even looks at you, and I know it's stupid, but I can't help myself. I realize that I have to work on these issues, but it's hard for me to come to terms with sharing you. I love you so much. I don't think I could ever love anyone as much as I love you, and I was so afraid of losing you that I ended up pushing you away with my childish nonsense. I never meant to do that, never meant to give you the feeling that I don't trust you, because I do. I gave you my heart and you cherished it and all I did was punish you with my anger over the problems that have been developing for much longer than I care to admit. What we had will always be the most precious time of my life and I will miss you dearly. __I hope you will find a woman that will cherish you the way you deserve to be cherished, the way you cherished my heart. I do hope you won't forget me though. Another selfish thought. I wish you the best in life, because you deserve it. I love you, Raymond, with everything I am. - Lizzie'_. He was breathing hard by the time he had finished the letter and tears were clouding his vision, some dropping to the letter in his hands, smearing the ink. Was this goodbye? Some sort of a 'Dear John' letter? This couldn't be. That was not what he wanted, not at all.

"Raymond?" Helen called out upon hearing the hitch in her son's breath. His head turned to her and she swallowed hard at the tears on his face.

"Lizzie," he whispered, before he hurried out of the front door.

He drove to her house and knocked on her door. Over and over again, until it finally opened.

"Geez, Ray, what's going on?"

"Is she here?" The flustered young man asked.

Sam shook his head. "She left some time ago. I don't know where she went. Is everything alright?"

"I need to talk to her," Red said and hurried back to his car.

He was drove around aimlessly for about thirty minutes. He didn't know where to go. It wasn't like they had a special place or anything - he broke off his own thoughts as he remembered. They did have a special spot. The spot he had taken her to after the school dance. It was his only chance.

He spotted her as soon as he pulled up and immediately killed the engine, practically jumping out of his car. He almost ran towards her hunched for and dropped to his knees behind her, his arms going around her to pull her into his chest, as his mouth started peppering whatever part he could reach with kisses. She was sobbing, that part was clear and not only because of the salty wetness he could taste on his lips. But he was so relieved to have her back in his arms.

"Y-you deserve s-so much b-better," she sobbed.

"Shh, please don't cry, sweetheart," he said, his own voice shaking with tears.

"So much better."

"Sweetheart, you're everything I want. You're mine, all mine." He kissed her cheek again. "I love you so much and I don't want you to break up with me."

She sniffed and then released another loud sob, shaking her head. "You deserve someone better. Like, like Leslie, who's willing to have sex. I-I'm not ready yet and, and you shouldn't have to lower your sights because of me."

He sat down on his behind and pulled her on his lap, hugging her tightly. "Lizzie, sweetheart, sex without love is pointless, and it makes you sad. I don't love her. I'd rather be abstinent for the rest of my life than lose you." Red kissed the corner of her mouth and nudged her cheek with his nose. "You're the one I want. The one I want to marry one day, have children with. Children with your nose, your eyes, your hair and my... last name." Liz let out a mix between a sob and a laugh, before she threw her arms around his neck in a choking hug. "I love you, Lizzie."

"I love you, too," she whispered and he pulled his head back to kiss her soundly, before she gently wiped away the tears on his face. They stayed like that for a while, both enjoying just holding the other, until Liz asked, "What if I won't ever be ready?"

"Then we'll adopt," he replied immediately and she looked at him. "They'll have my last name at least."

She shook her head in amazement. "I love you so much," she told him. "And I'm so sorry for my issues."

"No, no, I should have told you before. But Lizzie, I just didn't think about it, because I care so little about her, that I simply didn't think it would matter."

She scratched his scalp gently and kissed his eyebrow. "Forgive me?" She asked, even though she knew the answer already.

"Only if you forgive me."

"Then kiss me already."

Red grinned and cupped her face in his hands, first brushing the wetness from her cheeks, and then finally kissing her like he wanted to.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **This chapter will contain teenage smut. I've been careful and tried to keep it to a minimum, like you guys suggested. Special thanks to redisthenewblackington for being a huge help, as always!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

_You know the way they always say,_  
_ "Don't make it never it's better late,"_  
_ Well that's true._

_ But tell me why my cautious angel,_  
_ Must you put it in my face,_  
_ Like you do?_

_ It's all about a good thing,_  
_ So I don't mind holding on._

_ But how long_  
_ Are you gonna make me wait?_  
_ And how long_  
_ Are you gonna hesitate?_  
_ 'Cause I love the way we're carrying on._

_ But baby I don't ever wanna make you feel to rushed,_  
_ Make you feel like love wouldn't be enough,_  
_ But that's just another "Don't mean much",_  
_ Like a high school crush, make you wanna run,_  
_ Can't you see the way I need you crazy,_  
_ And I want you in my arms every night,_  
_ Of my life._

_"**How Long**" - Matchbox Twenty_

**Enough To Keep You**

**Chp. 11**

It was a lazy Friday afternoon and Liz and her friend were hanging out in a park, tanning.

"Ray is super hot."

Liz smiled. "He is."

"When are you two gonna go all the way?"

"Kelly!" The brunette exclaimed, her eyes wide.

The other girl scoffed. "Oh, come on. As if you haven't thought about it already."

Liz blushed slightly. "Well… yeah, but –"

"No buts. It's gonna happen at some point. I'm sure he'd be more than willing."

Her fingers nervously ran across the scar on her palm. "He is, but I'm not sure if I am. He knows that and he won't push me. I love him for that."

Kelly turned onto her side and took off her sunglasses, putting them onto the blanket. "But let's say one day you are willing, and then you find you're... unprepared."

"Unprepared?"

"Well, I don't think you have condoms at home... Or do you?" Liz stayed quiet, and her friend knew the answer to her question immediately. "That settles it then. Let's go."

"Wait, what? Go where?"

Kelly had already stood up and started walking away, clearly on a mission, leaving her to scramble to grab the blanket and follow.

"We're going to buy condoms, of course."

**LizzingtonLizzingtonLizzington**

"Oh my god, you were serious," Liz said as they entered the store and went straight towards the item they sought.

"Well, duh." Kelly pulled her slightly-hesitant friend along until they arrived the correct shelf. "So… is he extra large?" She asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well, it would be weird if _I_ knew." Liz glared at her. "Alright, let's see... He definitely walks like someone who's carrying a big gun."

Liz buried her face in her hands. "Can you not say that?"

"Oh, come on. Don't act like you're a prude. You've been thinking about his long schlong."

"Shut up!"

"I'm just trying to help. The last thing you want is to be caught unprepared. Having condoms doesn't mean anything. You don't have to use them until you're ready."

"Yeah, of course. I'm sure I'll thank you later."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Are you that snippy with Amy as well or is it just me?"

"You're lucky I haven't started hitting you yet."

"Blah blah blah..." She made the appropriate movement with her hand. "Now, are you going for flavor?" Liz just bit the inside of her cheek. "Alright, alright, how about… these here? Nothing special, size should fit as well."

"Fine."

"The box holds… a dozen. You think that's enough?"

"I hate you."

"You love me and you know it," Kelly replied with a grin.

The two girls were on their way towards the cashier when Liz drew in a sharp breath. "Oh my god!"

"What?"

The brunette ducked behind her friend so she wouldn't be seen. "That's Cliff. He's my dad's friend. Shit, he _can't_ see me." They paid and quickly made their way out of the store, hurrying around the corner before they dared to stop. "What if he saw me?"

"He didn't."

"But what if he did? My dad is gonna kill me!"

"Geez, just chill. I doubt he saw you at all and if he did, well, we can always say they're for me." Kelly patted her back, trying to reassure her friend.

**LizzingtonLizzingtonLizzington**

"Sweetheart, where did you say the brush is?"

"The drawer," Liz called back from the bathroom, putting her toothbrush back in the cabinet. "Did you find it?" There was no reply. "Ray?" She entered her bedroom only to find her boyfriend at her closet, holding the package of condoms she had bought just a couple of days prior. For a moment, she couldn't breathe.

"You bought condoms?" He asked after a while, his voice soft. Red turned and looked at her. "You bought us condoms?"

"I…" She broke off and heat started creeping up her neck. "I wanted… in case… uhm… I wanted to be prepared."

A gentle, sweet smile spread across his face then. "Come here." She went to him and he closed his arms around her, kissing her softly. "I love you."

"You're not… mad or anything, right?"

He chuckled. "Sweetheart, why would I be mad? The fact that you went to buy them so that we could use them at some point means that you trust me, and that means the world to me." His words warmed her from the inside. "I love you, Lizzie. I really do."

"And I love you," she replied, hugging him more tightly and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"You bought us condoms," he said more to himself than to her. "And the right size too. My, Lizzie, did you check out the goods while I wasn't looking?"

"Ray!"

"I'm kidding, sweetheart." He laughed, tightening his grip and dropping a kiss into her hair. "I like the red panties by the way. Do you wear them a lot?"

She grinned into his neck. "Whenever I'm with you." She could feel his purr vibrate through her own body.

**LizzingtonLizzingtonLizzington**

A couple of weeks later, they were sitting outside for lunch, and Red was in the middle of a story that sounded so absurd that one could think that it was all made up, but he had sworn that it was the truth. Liz was leaning against his side and let her eyes slip closed. The sun was shining brightly, warming her back while he not only warmed her side but also her insides. Every now and then, he would pause and use that time to kiss her head. Everything seemed perfect… until it didn't.

"Hi, honey!" Liz heard, and her eyes shot open. She almost growled at the other girl.

"Leslie," Red greeted curtly and then turned to his girlfriend and kissed her cheek, whispering something that only she could hear.

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her throat and she turned her head and kissed him gently, feeling him smile against her lips.

"You must be Elizabeth," Leslie said with a sneer, a fake grin plastered on her face.

Liz pulled back and looked up at her. "Yes," she replied, positive that if she tried saying more, she would end up insulting her.

"Yes," the older girl parroted.

She could feel Red tensing. "Is there something you want?" He asked with an unkind undertone.

"Well, _you_, of course. Why don't you come with me, so we can talk some?" Leslie said, her voice now as sweet as honey.

His arm tightened around Liz's waist and she wasn't sure whether it was for her or his benefit. "I've asked you to stop this."

"Hm? I didn't hear that. Did any of you?" She asked, playing innocent, looking at the others at the table.

"I believe I made myself clear," Red spoke as if she hadn't said anything. "You can either stop what you're doing or take your leave."

Leslie crossed her arms over her chest, looking somewhat angry. "Oh, you must be so special, Elizabeth."

"She is," he said. "Very special."

With a huff, his ex-girlfriend turned and left.

Liz could feel the anger radiating from Red's body. She wound her arms around his middle, kissing his jaw, and he leaned into her touch.

"You two are adorable," Amy finally spoke up, proud of herself for not interfering for once. "It almost makes me gag." The group laughed.

"I'm sorry about that," he replied.

"Nah, man. She's being a bitch because she hasn't gotten laid in too long," one of the guys said.

"We need to go back in," Lindsay announced and the group started packing up.

Red kissed his girlfriend gently. "I'll wait out front."

"You're already off, aren't you?" He nodded. "I still have the last period to go."

"I'll wait out front," he said again and Liz hugged him close, kissing his neck.

"Try not to be so sour while you're waiting."

He gently tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "I don't like the way she talks to you."

Liz shrugged. "She's jealous."

"Why are you grinning saying that?" He asked and she bit her lip. "Oh, you're mean."

"What can I say? She wants what's mine and she isn't going to get it. I like that."

There was a time when that scene would have gotten to her, but she'd weathered those days. She was stronger now. _They _were stronger.

Red chuckled and kissed her again. "Go, you little minx. I'll see you soon." With a wink, she was gone.

**LizzingtonLizzingtonLizzington**

Liz loved it when Sam had to go away on business over the weekend and no, she absolutely would not throw parties. Surely a sleepover wouldn't count. It was the first time that Red had ever stayed over and she was excited. They had the entire weekend to themselves, purely for relaxing and slouching around... Just as they were doing now.

They were relaxing on her bed, cuddled together with her head resting on his chest and her arm thrown over his waist. His head was resting on top of hers and his hand idly stroked over her back and her arm.

He sighed softly, and she loved how domestic this felt, like they had never done anything else. He was so wonderfully warm that it felt and smelled like home. Her hand wandered to his leg, where she squeezed gently and then continued stroking his inner thigh. She could feel his muscles twitching. Encouraged, she turned her head up to kiss his neck, her hand going just an inch higher until she brushed over his groin and he inhaled sharply.

The fingers of his left hand softly stroked over the back of her torturing hand and he kissed her forehead before nuzzling her hair. "Are you sure about where you're headed?" He asked, his voice slightly strained.

Instead of a verbal answer, she kissed him gently and he sighed against her, his hand slipping underneath her shirt.

Red began to undress her at a slow pace, with the utmost care, taking his time to expose every single inch of her skin. Still fully dressed and lying next to her, so far, he'd somehow refrained from really touching her at all. His eyes found hers and he said, "I love you so much, Lizzie." He could tell that she was somewhat scared, so he leaned over to kiss her. "We'll only ever go as far as you want. If you tell me to stop, I will."

Finally, she found some courage inside of her and took his hand in hers, putting it over her heart. While kissing her again, he gently moved his hand over her breast. He touched her carefully, as if she were a priceless artifact that he feared he may accidentally break at any given time, taking hints from her breath and how her muscles jumped, her expression changing.

At first, he used only his hands, but soon he began to kiss over her chest and then back up to her lips, grinning brightly. "You're so very beautiful."

Taking her hand in his, she put it on his chest, much like she had, and she could feel how fast his heart was beating. She took hold of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head, her fingers going straight to the fluffy chest hair there. She leaned in and pressed a kiss in the middle of it while he stroked over her arms, giving her all the time that she needed.

After some more minutes, she started undoing his belt and then unbuttoned his jeans. He helped her get them off, streamlining the process. Already, his boxer shorts were tented and Liz remembered Kelly's comment about him carrying a big gun. She wasn't sure what made her move first, but soon found herself cupping him through his boxers, eliciting a low moan. He took her lips in a searing-hot kiss and she finally pulled down his boxer shorts as well. His head was thrown back as he trembled under her hand, almost shaking from the need for friction.

Liz merely looked at him for a moment, all of him, and his eyes opened to find hers. She felt love spreading throughout her whole body. Emboldened, she reached out again, this time gently touching him directly. Red had to bite his lower lip and moan.

His hands moved downwards then, his mouth preoccupied with her upper body while he touched her thighs everso lightly and raised goosebumps on her skin. He took a deep breath to steady himself, gently parting her legs, one of them thrown over his as he carefully ran his fingers over her. Red could feel her muscles constrict and kissed her shoulder, openly meeting her eyes.

"You alright?"

She nodded. He could feel that she was as ready and excited as himself, but he wasn't going to rush this, so he asked again, "Are you really alright? Please, Lizzie, say it out loud. I need to hear you say it, because if you aren't, I'll stop immediately. I would never hurt you like that."

His touch was so incredibly soft that she could only whisper his name in reply. Red smiled and kissed her again, but soon turned serious again. "If anything that happens here is too much, you'll have to tell me. I won't be able to cope if I do anything that you don't want. Please," he begged.

Touching his cheek, she kissed him softly and whispered against his lips, "I _know_ that I want this, more than anything, and I trust you completely. I love you."

He continued caressing her for awhile, kissing over every inch of her skin that he could reach. At some point, she reached out and opened the drawer of her nightstand, holding the box of condoms out to him. His gaze was loving as he took it from her and started preparing himself. His hands were shaking slightly and he wasn't sure why. Usually, he wasn't nervous before sex, but this was special to him, so very special that he was almost afraid.

He soon settled in between her legs, but didn't position himself just yet. Instead, he leaned up, letting their bodies touch as he kissed her lovingly. "I adore you," he whispered among other sweet nothings. He was as careful as he could be when he reached down and then slowly pushed forward, feeling her clench immediately.

He kissed her chest and stroked over her side. "I know this is more easily said than done, but you have to relax."

She really tried. She trusted him, after all.

Everso gently and slowly, he pushed forward, holding her close as she faintly whimpered at the pain. He whispered, "You're so beautiful. I love you so much, Lizzie. I still can't believe that you're mine... all mine." She held onto his shoulders, gripping him tightly, quivering.

Red stilled completely when he was fully seated, resting his forehead against her chest, his thumbs stroking over her ribs as he trembled. After a while, he looked up and called out her name, making her open her eyes. "Are you okay?"

She bit her lip. "It hurts."

Something clenched inside him and he leaned forward to nuzzle her face, randomly kissing all over it. He put every ounce of his love into his eventual movements, kissing her, whispering to her, holding her close.

Suddenly, she felt like she was flying. Every bundle of nerves inside her tingled. She tightened her arms around him and said his name over and over again as she shuddered.

She could feel him shaking and shuddering as well until he groaned softly and then stilled, breathing heavily.

They stayed like that for a while, but then he carefully pulled away and got rid of the condom. He looked around and found a box of tissues to clean them both up quickly, disposing of the tissue as well before lying down next to her. He took her in his arms and peppered her hair and face with kisses before kissing her fully on the lips. "You okay?" He asked, pulling the covers over them.

Liz smiled. "I'm perfect," she said and then buried her face in his chest.

**LizzingtonLizzingtonLizzington**

The group was once again sitting outside for lunch, letting the warm sun shine down on them. Red spotted her immediately, his face brightening as he watched her walking up to them. He made to stand up so that she could sit down, since there was no vacant spot at the table, but she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, opting to sit on his lap instead. His grin grew even bigger as he wound his arms around her, pulling her in for a long kiss.

Kelly wore a smug, knowing smile as she continued to watch the couple sucking face.

Leslie, on the other hand, scowled, more than just a little pissed off.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** I won't even apologize this time. There are way too many fics going on at the moment. Special thanks to my mate for trying to get things under control again.

**Disclaimer:** check earlier chapters

_And oh - I'll be there to comfort you,_  
_ Build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad that I found you_  
_ I'll be there with a love that's strong_  
_ I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on - yes I will, yes I will_

_ Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter_  
_ Togetherness, well that's all I'm after_  
_ Whenever you need me, I'll be there_  
_ I'll be there to protect you, with an unselfish love I respect you_  
_ Just call my name and I'll be there_

_"**I'll Be There**" - Jackson 5_

**Chp. 12**

It was already dark when she walked into the house, trying to make as little noise as possible. Adrenaline was making her hypersensitive to every single noise. As soon as her eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness, she grabbed what she had come for and silently made her way back outside. She quickly ran down the streets, heading for a deserted area close by. Taking another turn, she found herself being pulled into a corner, her mouth covered with a hand.

"Were you followed?" She shook her head and he released her. "Did everything go as planned?"

"Of course," she replied, handing over a plastic card.

"Great. He's gonna regret messing with me."

"Just stick to the plan and get her out of the way. I still need him," she said.

He looked at her, but she could barely make out his face due to the hood of his sweatshirt pulled over his head. "I remember another part of the deal, don't you?"

Smiling smugly back at him, she roughly cupped him through his pants, squeezing him tightly. "Are you sure you're up to it?"

He spun her around and pushed her into the wall, lifting one leg around his waist and pushing into her. "Oh, you'll see."

**LizzingtonLizzingtonLizzington**

Connor touched her arm, snapping Liz out of her daydream and back to reality as he pointed to the papers in his hand. "We really need to meet up soon, or we'll never get this done."

"Yeah, I know. What about after school today?"

He smiled, showing off all his handsome features. He was good looking, there was no denying it, and all the girls were practically drooling when he walked by. Well, all but one.

"Sounds good. Your place or mine?"

Before she could reply, her very own handsome guy walked up to them. "Excuse me," he said, squeezing in between them. He cupped her face in both hands and pulled her in for a kiss, pulling her even closer to deepen the kiss.

He didn't seem inclined to ever let go of her mouth again and Liz couldn't help but smile against his lips, before gently pushing at his chest. They parted with a smack, but he refused to let go of her entirely.

"Are we perhaps a little jealous, honey?"

He huffed. "Why would I be jealous?"

She smiled knowingly. "Maybe because you just went all possessive on me just now."

He looked off to the side, working his jaw. "Maybe I am," he mumbled.

Deciding not to tease him any further, she threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him in for a soft kiss. "There's no need, Red. He's a friend," she told him in a low voice. "Connor, have you met my boyfriend yet?"

The jock walked the short distance over to them. "I don't think I have."

"Then it's about time. Ray, this is my friend and the guy I have to suffer through that biology project with, Connor. Connor, meet my very handsome and awfully adorable boyfriend, Ray."

Red rolled his eyes at the introduction. Of course she had to do this. Extending a hand towards the boy, he tried his hardest to come over as anything but a jealous idiot. "Pleasure to meet you, Connor."

The jock shook his hand gladly. "Same here. So you're the one that keeps distracting her during class. She's always drawing those little hearts all over her notebook. 'RR &amp; LS' or 'LR' -"

"Shut up, Connor!"

The blush tinting her cheeks told him that the story was actually true. He tightened his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his side. 'LR', so she was actually daydreaming about wearing his last name.

"Alright, guys, I gotta go. Meet you out front after school, Liz?"

"Yeah sure. Later."

The two boys nodded at each other and Connor left. "That makes my question redundant," Red said.

"Why? What question?"

"Ah, nothing important. I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"I find that very important," she told him and he hugged her more closely.

"I didn't mean it like that, sweetheart." He kissed her forehead gently.

"How about after Connor and I are finished with that project?"

Red nodded. "I'll pick you up."

"You really don't have to." He gave her a look and she quickly kissed him. "Around six maybe?"

"I'll be there." He bent his head to give her another soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Red."

True to his word, Red picked her up at six and drove them to her place. Sam was working late and so they had the house to themselves. Hudson kept interrupting them though. He loved Red and wanted nothing but his attention, which the young man gave him. Liz would have been jealous if he paid more attention to the mutt than her and vice versa, but there was no way Hudson was a better kisser, so in the end Red always ended up with his girl.

He was sitting on her bed, back resting against the headboard, when she straddled his lap. His arms went around her immediately. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself," he said with a smile.

She reached out and put her hands on his chest. "I want this off," she told him, tugging at his shirt.

Red chuckled. "Well, if my lady insists." Without too much trouble, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, before throwing it off to the side. He had her snuggled against him in a matter of seconds, her nose nuzzling his chest hair.

"You're so warm. I wish I could stay here all day." His arms went around her waist again, his fingers tripping gently up and down her lower back.

She let out a low hum of pleasure as his fingers slipped under her shirt, stroking over every bit of skin he could reach.

Liz raised her head and began planting small kisses on his chest, along his clavicle and up his neck. Red shivered, a low groan of approval rumbling through his chest, as his grip on her tightened. With a kiss to his chin, she slipped from his lap and scooted downwards, grabbing the blanket from the foot of the bed, when she found herself on eyelevel with his crotch. Her breath hitched and she looked up at him, seeing that his eyes were closed and his hands now behind his head.

"I… I'm sorry… I don't think I…"

"Mhm?" Red opened his eyes and gazed at her.

She bit her lip and her eyed flickered to his belt for a second. "I've never… I'm not sure…"

Realization flooded him and his face changed from confusion to understanding. "Sweetheart, I wasn't going to suggest it. Would I love it? Of course I would, but, Lizzie, we just became intimate and this is all rather new to you, so I certainly won't push you into trying any of this." She didn't reply, but started to fiddle with the blanket. Red leaned forward and took her chin in a gentle grip, making her look at him. "Okay?"

"Okay," she answered with a soft smile.

"So, you've made me take my shirt off and I am getting a little cold over here." He winked at her.

She quickly snuggled into his side again, drawing the blanket over the both of them. "Red?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever..." She broke off. "Ever tried… well, _it_?"

"Are you perhaps talking about cunnilingus?" Of course he had to use the clinical word. She only nodded in reply. "Yes."

"Oh."

"Sweetheart, like I said, there's absolutely no pressure. If you're curious, I'll gladly explore this with you, whenever you want to, but don't feel like you have to do this for my benefit."

"I'd like to," she said. In response, a full body tremor ran through him, eliciting a gasp from her. "What was that?"

Red groaned, but it didn't sound like he was in pain. "Nothing," he mumbled, reaching under the blanket to adjust his pants.

"Nothing?"

He chewed on the inside of his cheek then. "Alright, I admit that I wasn't prepared for you to say that and it… turned me on quite a lot."

"It did?" She asked, pushing up on her elbow to look at him. "Red, why didn't you say that you want this?"

He stretched his neck to give her a quick kiss. "I don't want to scare you off, Lizzie."

"But I want you to be happy."

"I am happy when I'm with you," he said with a smile that melted her heart.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She asked rhetorically, winding her arms around his neck.

He made a low humming sound in the back when she threaded her fingers through his hair. "I should be the one asking that question."

"Raymond?" She asked and his eyes fluttered open. When had he closed them? "I love you."

He took his hands from behind his head and cupped her face. "I love _you_, Elizabeth."

Red had gone home that evening upon Sam's arrival. The two men had talked for a few minutes and then, with another quick kiss to his girlfriend's lips, he had walked out of her house. He had been right, it was a blessing that her dad liked Ray.

"So, what did you do today, butterball?"

It was already late, but they enjoyed some father/daughter quality time before they both went to bed.

"Nothing fancy. I went to Connor's to work on the biology project, Ray picked me up afterwards and cooked me dinner."

"You have that boy wrapped around your little finger," her father said with a chuckle.

She shrugged, but couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face.

The bell rang and Liz stood from couch. "I got it," she said, walking towards the front door.

Two uniformed cops stood in front of her. "Elizabeth Scott?" One asked.

"Yes?"

"What's going on?" Sam asked, walking up behind her.

"And you are, Sir?"

"Her father. Sam Milhoan. What seems to be the problem, Officer?"

"Your daughter will need to come back to the station with us."

"What?" Both Sam and Liz asked.

"She needs to be questioned."

Liz looked at her father, her eyes full of fear. "Daddy?"

He wrapped an arm around her back. "Why? Can I take her there?"

The tall man shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sir, but that's not possible. You can follow and be present at the station of course."

Sam nodded. "Alright, go get dressed Lizzie, and then go with them. I'll be right behind you."

**LizzingtonLizzingtonLizzington**

"Is she okay?" Red asked as soon as he spotted Sam.

The older man nodded. "She's unhurt, I should've said so before, but I'm afraid she's in trouble."

Before Red could reply, an office door opened and his crying girlfriend stepped out. "Lizzie!" He rushed to her and took her in his arms. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" She could only hiccup. "Talk to me."

"T-t-they accused me of breaking into the science lab tonight and vandalizing it…"

"But you were with me tonight."

"Who are you?" The officer asked, stepping up to the couple.

"Raymond Reddington," he replied. "What's going on here? She didn't do this."

"And how would you know?"

"Because I was with her all night."

"When was that?"

Red knew the drill. "After school she went to a friend of hers to work on a school project, I picked her up at six and we drove to her house, where we stayed together until her father came home. Why would you accuse her of this?"

"Her school ID was found at the crime scene," the police officer said. "I need the name of that friend."

Liz was still crying into his chest, with Sam stroking over her back. "Sweetheart, what's Connor's last name?" He leaned back and took her face in his hands. "Connor's last name. I need it, Lizzie."

"H-Hofman."

Red nodded and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, before allowing her to bury herself further into his chest. "Connor Hofman. I'll write down his address for you, if you have paper and pen." He hurriedly wrote the address down and handed it back to the officers. "We'll be leaving now, if you've finished questioning her. Since you don't have any proof except her school ID, I'm sure that won't be a problem." With the officer's approval, Red and Sam walked Lizzie out to the car.

On the way home, Red allowed Sam to drive, since Liz didn't want to let go of him as she continued crying. He didn't ask any questions, instead he just hugged her tightly, kissing her head reassuringly.

"Thank you for being here, Ray," the older man said, as they went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Of course. I'm glad you called. Now, sweetheart, we all know that you have nothing to do with this, but do you know what happened to your ID?"

"No," she cried. "B-but it's g-gone. I c-checked."

"Alright. It's been stolen then. They have nothing to go on but your ID, and you have an alibi. They'll realize that you've been set up soon."

"What if they don't?" Sam asked, flinching when another sob ripped from his daughter's throat.

"If it comes to that, I'll get us a lawyer."

"Son, no, I will do that myself."

Red shook his head. "No, Sam. My uncle is a lawyer in Boston. I'll give him a call in the morning, just in case. We should all try to get some rest now, because I'm rather sure they'll turn up again in the morning."

Sam stood and walked the few steps to the couple. "Please feel free to stay the night, Ray. And thank you for taking care of my babygirl."

"Of course, Sam."

"Butterball, if you need anything you just holla, alright?" He knew that there was no way his daughter would be able to discuss the event right now. "Try to sleep."

With only little resistance, Red managed to get his girlfriend upstairs and into bed, cuddling up to her immediately. He would not leave her; that was for sure. "You'll be okay, sweetheart, I promise."

"Ray…" Her voice was shaking as much as her whole body.

"I know. I'm here," he said, kissing her temple, before burying his nose in her hair. "You have me, Lizzie, and I won't let anything happen to you."


End file.
